Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives
by WolfPuppy
Summary: A fairy changes Sango...for good. How could she be changing and why does it seem to catch the interest of Sesshoumaru? Wrote By WolfPuppy. Edited by Jade. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

**Ok I am back with another story. This time...It's: **

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**New Characters will be added in around chapter 2 or 3 maybe even later or earlier. But definitely not in this one. **

**Summary: **A fairy changes Sango...for good. How could she be changing and why does it seem to catch the interest of Sesshoumaru?

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter One - The Fairy Saike

"BAKA HENTAI!" A loud crash could be heard through a hut near the edge of the village. A man came crashing out of the hut and landed against a tree with a loud 'thud'. The man's name was Miroku. He was the biggest hentai you could _ever_ find. Seriously. A woman came out of the hut and flames seemed to be surrounding her that could rival any anger at the moment.

"Baka..." She murmured slightly walking into the village. Her name was Sango and she was a demon slayer. Her whole family had been killed in front of her eyes. And now her brother is being used as a pawn by her enemy Naraku. She adjusted her hirakoutsu (( I believe I spelled that right. If I didn't, please someone correct me. )) on her back and continued walking.

Sango had thought she loved Miroku at one time, but she then knew she couldn't possibly love him. He was the biggest pervert known to mankind and he didn't know how to settle down. And Sango needed someone who could settle down. Miroku wasn't that someone.

Sango heard a rustling in the bushes and she quickly got in a defensive position. When nothing came out, she cautiously walked over to the bush and split it in two with her hands. There in a cage was a beautiful little fairy. The fairy was a slight greenish color, though it didn't look sick. It seemed to glow slightly. Sango blinked and walked towards it.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked the fairy. The fairy looked over at Sango and it's dark green wings fluttered as though it were angry. "Does it look like I'm alright?! I'm stuck in this cage because of some human like you!" Sango glared right back at the fairy. "Well not all humans are like the person who put you in there." Sango stood up with the cage hanging from her fingers. Sango brought it up so the fairy would be eye-to-eye with her.

The fairy glared back before smiling and giggling. "You sure are different from humans that I've seen." Sango blinked slightly. Mood swing anyone? "My name is Saike. I am an earth fairy. I can change whatever I want on earth." Sango tilted her head. The fairy continued. "I change bad demons into humans to learn their place. I change good humans into demons. And I make flowers grow. You know, that kind of stuff."

Sango nodded, understanding now. "I think I get it now." Sango then opened the cage allowing the fairy to fly out of it. The fairy stretched her wings fully before smiling at Sango. "Thank you for letting me out. Now I will repay you." Sango shook her head. "Oh no. You don't have to." The fairy seemed not to listen and started muttering something.

_From fairies_

_To Humans_

_And to Demons_

_Help This Human_

_Be Someone Who Has A Kind Heart_

_Full Of Purity._

_Detached of Hatred._

The fairy flew in circles above Sango allowing some of her fairy dust to fall down on her. Sango sneezed when it did. The fairy smiled. That meant it got into her system if she sneezed. "Have fun, my dear Sango." The fairy then flew away without allowing Sango to respond.

Sango shook her head slightly. That fairy was defenitly strange. Sango started back towards the village. "Sango!" Came a female voice behind her. Sango turned and smiled very slightly seeing Kagome. They had just recently defeated Naraku and she lost her brother in the battle because Kagome had had to take the jewel from his back. Sango felt no anger towards Kagome because she had given her brother a proper burial and everything while she was down from the fight.

"Hello Kagome." Sango blinked slightly. Her voice was slowly changing. It was slightly deeper than before. Kagome didn't seem to notice. It was probably just in her head. "Want to go to the hotsprings?" Sango smiled brightly. The hotsprings sounded great right about now. "Sure Kagome." Kagome handed Sango her towel and everything. "Here you go." Sango took them and they both headed towards the hotsprings. They didn't notice a pair of golden amber eyes watching them.

----

"Jaken-sama! Please!" Came a child's voice and she seemed to be begging a toad that was in front of her to do something. In the child's hands was a flower wreath. "It'll make you look pretty!" The child said while smiling brightly.

"No! You stupid human! I will not wear that!" Jaken hit the flower wreath away and the flowers in it scattered. The child's eyes started to water up slightly. "Rin's going to tell Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl, now known as Rin, started running towards where you could see a small fire. "No, Rin!" Jaken quickly followed her, but tripped over a rock.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and tugged on his sleeve slightly. When she got his glance, she stopped and started talking to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-san was being mean to Rin. He hurt the pretty flower wreath Rin made for him." Rin said innocently. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He smelled no lie on her so he believed her. "Jaken." Came out his cool voice.

Jaken walked over, his legs shaking really badly. "Y-y-y-yes Sesshoumaru-s-sama?" Jaken said, stuttering. He was then thrown into a tree. Rin was giggling slightly from beside Sesshoumaru before running off again to make another flower wreath.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly at his ward's antics. He smelled something nearby and got up, being curious. He followed the scent and saw as a fairy flew away from a human. He recognized the human. It was the one who was with his half-brother's group. Sango, he believed. _When have I cared about her name anyways? This Sesshoumaru does not care about a human..._

_**Keep telling yourself that**_

_Who are you? Get out of my mind._

_**I'm your concious you idiot. I tell you what is right. And I'm telling you that girl is right for you.**_

_A human is not right for me. Now get out of my head!_

_**You should watch her. She'll change. Just you watch. And, I'll leave for now, but I warn you. I will be back before you know it.**_

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. He was offically losing it. Sesshoumaru watched as his half-brother's wench walked up to San- I mean other wench and they conversed about something. The girl who wore a kimono too short gave San- other wench something and they both walked off towards a hotsprings. Sesshoumaru decided to follow.

Inuyasha's wench was the first to be in the hotsprings and Sesshoumaru was kind of glad he didn't have to see her get undressed. Something deep, deep, deep, deep...really deep inside him was wanting to see Sango undress.

He watched as Sango took off her kimono she wore all the time. His eyes slowly went down her body. He shook his head slightly. He had to stop watching this human. She wasn't worth his time. But for some reason...he couldnt' stop. This human must be putting him under a spell. That's what it is! It had to be.

Sango pulled her hair up with a ribbon and that was when Sesshoumaru saw the scar on her back. His eyes narrowed slightly. That wound should have killed even the strongest human...maybe this wench wasn't as bad as he first thought. What was he thinking?! Of course she was horrible! She was a human! Sesshoumaru, getting fed up with himself, got up and walked away.

When he made it back to the clearing, Rin had pinned Jaken down and put flowers all over him. If Sesshoumaru showed emotion, he would have laughed at how stupid Jaken looked. But on the bright side...Jaken smelled better than before.

----

"Ah. This feels good." Sango said as she slipped into the hotsprings. "Mmhmm." Kagome said while nodding slightly. "So what happened between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing happened. I've given up on him." Sango looked down at her reflection. She blinked slightly. Her eyes had changed from a chocolate brown to an icy blue. How did Kagome not see that?

Of course Kagome was a little naive about things...So...Maybe it was just in her head again. Sango shook her head slightly and looked back down at her reflection. Her eyes were back to chocolate brown. Yeah, it was just in her head. About 30 minutes later, they both got out and dried off and put back on their clothes. They walked back to the village chatting about...well girl things. But not really girly things. Just about some kimonos they had seen.

The sun soon set and they were all in Kaede's hut eating some of her famous soup. Once they finished eating they got all their sleeping stuff out. Sango set down on her sleeping mat and faced the window, her back to everyone. She was staring out the window up at the moon. She sighed very slightly. Today was definiately a great day. Meeting a fairy...that was an adventure.

As Sango fell asleep, a little head popped up over the window sill and looked down at Sango. It was the fairy from before. It smirked at Sango before flying away to go find someone to train Sango when she transformed. Hope Sango took the news great.

**End Of Chapter**

_Please review. I need five reviews before I update._


	2. Chapter Two

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**New Characters will be added in around chapter 2 or 3 maybe even later or earlier. But definitely not in this one. **

**Summary: **A fairy changes Sango...for good. How could she be changing and why does it seem to catch the interest of Sesshoumaru?

**Warning:** This chapter is going to be mostly about Sesshoumaru...and his friend. You will recognize his friend from Yu Yu Hakusho. I love this character very much and my character, Emerald, is going to be with him. They won't go into much detail. But you will see that they do fall in love. Went over board Sowwie.

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**Has flashbacks!**_

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter Two - Sesshoumaru's Best Friend Yoko

Sesshoumaru and his little group soon made it back to to his castle and Sesshoumaru was more than relieve. Sesshoumaru sent Rin to find Haku so she could start her lessons on learning how to speak properly. Sesshoumaru went into his study and he immediatly knew something was...different. Sesshoumaru shook off the feeling and set down at his desk. He looked around on his desk...Something was missing.

Sesshoumaru just looked around his desk more. His mother's necklace! That what was missing. A familiar laughter came to his ears and his eye twitched slightly. "Hello Yoko." He gritted out slightly. He watched as his friend jumped down from on top of the bookcase twirling the necklace with his fingers.

"Hello Sesshoumaru. Long time no see don't you think?" Yoko tossed the necklace at Sesshoumaru, who caught it easily. Sesshoumaru placed the necklace back onto the desk and looked at Yoko.

"I suppose. What do I owe for this visit?" Sesshoumaru watched as Yoko walked over to his books and pulled a random one out and laid down on the couch that was in the room by the window and started flipping through it. "Oh just wondering if you are going to that mating ball over in the South this new moon." Yoko continued flipping through the book.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Why would I go there?" Sesshoumaru asked his friend while leaning back in his chair. Yoko shrugged while scanning the pages with his golden amber eyes. Some people would mistake him and Yoko for twins. If not for the fact that Yoko had fluffy ears on top of his head and a tail that didn't wrap around his arm.

"I just thought you would want to see some relatives you have in the South. Since that's what you told me anyways." Yoko closed the book and got up taking it back to where he got it front. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I have two cousins that live there. Including my aunt and uncle." Yoko looked at Sesshoumaru. "So why not go?" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I'm not going to go just to have female demons try to force themselves onto me." Yoko laughed slightly at Sesshoumaru. "You always think of the worst don't you?" "Well I can't think for the best can I?" Sesshoumaru retorted back to him. Yoko shrugged. "Guess not." Yoko pulled out another book. "Oh Jai told me to tell you hey since he couldn't make it. You know...'buisness'." Yoko gave Sesshoumaru a look.

Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding. "Who was it this time?" Yoko shrugged. "Some lord who stole from the farmers." Both men in the room looked over at the window when there was a knock on it. "Oh it's you Saike." Yoko said while walking over to the window and opening it. Saike flew in and landed on Yoko's shoulder panting slightly from flying.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly at Yoko's choice of friends. "Hello Yoko." Saike said while looking up at him. "What brings you here Saike?" Yoko asked her while setting her down on the desk. "I need your help with something." Yoko's ears perked up hearing that. He had been getting bored. "I need you to help me train someone Yoko. I'm going to go ask two more people as well. But I need your help in training her in mortal combat."

Yoko nodded. "Who is this somebody?" Saike smiled slightly. "You'll see her soon?" Yoko tilted his head. "She?" Saike glared at Yoko. "No. You can't bed with her either. She is pure and she will stay that way until my plan goes through." Yoko put his hands up in defense. "That was only one girl! And she had me drunk." Saike rolled her eyes. "I know. Just don't get any ideas. Just because you lost your virginity doesn't mean your mister macho."

Yoko grummbled slightly. "I was forced. I do believe I get some credit of slowly becoming a virgin again!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care about being a virgin or not?" He questioned, amusement clearly in his voice. Yoko and Jai were the only people that ever saw emotion from him. Yoko sighed slightly. "I made my mother a promise since my father wasn't exactly loyal. She told me not to bed with any woman but the one I wanted to be mates with...I was doing good until that lady got me drunk." Yoko grummbled again.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "Idiot."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Not!" Yoko stuck his tounge out.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at Yoko's childish antics. Saike glared at Yoko. "Stop being such a child!" Yoko put his hands up in defense again. "You will come with me Yoko and Sesshoumaru you have to stay here because you have to prepare for the ball. Yoko will be back for the ball as well. So don't worry about not seeing your friends." Saike saluted to Sesshoumaru before standing up on the desk and flapping her little fairy wings and flying into the air, leaving pixie dust wherever she flew in her wake.

Yoko followed Saike after bowing mockingly to Sesshoumaru who just watched them, amusedly. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and his eyes trailed down to the necklace that belonged to his mother. He sighed slightly. How he missed her so...He remembered when he was child, around 5 in human years and 50 in demon.

----

_A young Sesshoumaru who seemed to be full of life, laughed as a woman that looked almost like him caught him. The woman smiled slightly. "Mommy! You caught me." Sesshoumaru seemed to pout at his mother._

_The woman laughed slightly. "That I did my sweet little Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smiled at his mother brightly. _

----

That was one of the good memories he had of his mother. That was all he really remembered before she came down with some disease that no one could figure out what it was. That had hit him really deep. He didn't know exactly what he would do without his mother. He was 100 at the time, or 10 in human years.

----

_"Sesshoumaru." Came his mother's now weak voice. "Yes?" Sesshoumaru, who was still young, asked her while sitting next to her bed. His mother gently took off her necklace and placed it in his hands._

_"Mother. This is your favorite necklace." Sesshoumaru exclaimed looking down at it. His mother smiled. "I know. I want you to keep it. Give it to the person you love deeply." Sesshoumaru blinked slightly. "What if I don't fall in love?" _

_His innocent question made his mother smile even more. "You will. It may be a while, but you will. You will grow strong and you will find love in someone who is just as strong as you." Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "You'll live to see all that happen won't you?"_

_His mother shook her head. "I won't be alive for much longer Sesshoumaru. Please take good care of yourself and your father..." His mother's eyes slowly began to close. "Mother! Come on mother! Don't do this! Don't leave me." Sesshoumaru was pleading with her while shaking her slightly._

_His mother opened her eyes and smiled weakily. "I love you my dear sweet Sesshoumaru." She said his name in a whisper and her eyes closed, never to open again. Sesshoumaru started crying into his mothers stomach as he hugged her. A hand came onto his shoulder and Sesshoumaru looked up and saw it was his father, InuTashio, and he had a sad look in his eye. _

_He allowed his father to slowly lead him away from his mother. He still had silent tears flowing down his face. _

----

That was one of the last times his father had seen Sesshoumaru show his emotions. InuTashio had trained him harshly so he would make the perfect Lord when it was his turn. Then for a few months InuTashio disappeared. When he returned he had been injured in a fight. He forgot how old he was in there. But it was before Inuyasha was born so...It was probably when he was around 150 or so.

----

_Sesshoumaru looked at his father. Still finding it hard to believe his father had fallen in love with a human. A being that was weak and useless to this planet. _

_It was a snowy day in the winter and snow was slowly falling to the ground like a cool breeze. In front of him was his father who was facing the seashore and looking out into the ocean. His father was fatally wounded and he was bleeding onto the white snow._

_"Father, do you insist on going?" Sesshoumaru asked his father with a cold voice._

_"Do you intend to stop me Sesshoumaru?" His father voiced back to him, not even turning towards him._

_"I will not stand in your way. However before you go, you must intrust the swords, Sounga and Tetsusaiga, to me." Sesshoumaru said in a slightly demanding tone._

_"And if I refuse? Will you kill me? Your own father?" InuTashio asked his son. There was silence between them. The sound of the ocean was the only thing that could be heard between them. "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?"_

_"The path I walk is the Way of Supreme Conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way for me." Sesshoumaru stated as though it were a weather forecast._

_"Supreme Conquest?" InuTashio seemed amused. "Tell me Sesshoumaru. Have you someone to protect?"_

_"Protect?" Sesshoumaru questioned quietly. A wave crashed against the shoreline. Sesshoumaru moved his right arm so he was pointing his claws, which glinted in the moonlight, away from him. The wind moving his hair and kimono that way as well. "The answer is no. I Sesshoumaru have no need of such." _

_A loud growl emitted as Sesshoumaru watched his father transform into his true natured form. He watched as his father, still wounded, ran towards where that human woman would be at._

_Sesshoumaru's fathers words echoed in his mind. 'Have you someone to protect?' Sesshoumaru just stared at the path his father went down. "Why would I waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru then turned and went in a different direction than his father._

----

Sesshoumaru despised that his father went after that human woman. He would not have died if he didn't. Sesshoumaru found out that that woman had produced a pup from his father. His name was Inuyasha and he despised Inuyasha with everything.

He despised that his father left _him _the Tetsusaiga and left himself the Tensaiga. What could he do with a sword that couldn't kill? Of course it came in handy when he saved Rin. He soon found himself actually treating the child like his own.

Maybe this is what his father was getting at. Maybe his father wanted him to learn about protecting someone. Maybe just maybe. But that would be ridiculous. He remembered when he met up with Inuyasha after he had found Sounga.

----

_Sesshoumaru walked into a rocky type place. "So Inuyasha it **is **you." That got Inuyasha attention. "How did someone like you come to possess the Sounga? Don't tell me another one of father's swords chose you?" _

_He knew it didn't by the way the sword was acting. It had that purple thing around his arm. That couldn't mean something good. "How would I know how it happened? I would gladly give this to you if you want it so badly. But it looks like you'll have to take it from me by force though" Inuyasha said while putting the sword in front himself._

_Sesshoumaru drew his own Tokijin. "That was my intention all along." After an eerie silence Sesshoumaru ran towards Inuyasha. Their swords clashed and Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "You aren't fit to weild the Tetsusaiga and Sounga. I despise the fact that my father's blood runs through your veins half-breed!" Sesshoumaru forced Inuyasha back._

_Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground. "Like I care." Their swords met in another clash. Sesshoumaru could hear the Sounga talking to him. It chuckled slightly before speaking. **"Sesshoumaru do you long to possess me? When our blades clash I know your every thought. I even know about Inuyasha cutting off your left arm." **Sesshoumaru glared at the sword slightly._

_"Shut up you stupid sword! No one's listening to you." Inuyasha forced Sesshoumaru back. Sesshoumaru landed on his feet. He was beyond angry right now. Sesshoumaru jumped back into the fight and their swords clashed over and over again. _

_A dust thing had formed around them and Inuyasha jumped out of it. Sesshoumaru soon followed. Inuyasha landed on the ground just as Jaken and Rin got away to safety again. Sesshoumaru sent down a Dragon Strike attack and Inuyasha dodged it. _

_Sesshoumaru could hear his stupid servant Jaken yelling his name over and over again as he continued fighting with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sent another Dragon Strike attack sending Inuyasha to the ground. Sesshoumaru ran towards Inuyasha who was just meters away from the edge of a cliff._

_Inuyasha jumped over him, making Sesshoumaru's back to the cliff. Their swords clashed again. **"What the matter Inuyasha? Don't you have the strength to defeat him? Then use my power." **And right before Sesshoumaru's eyes, he watched his half-demon brother turn into a full demon. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened verrrry slightly and he gasped lowly. _

_Sesshoumaru was suddenly overpower by Inyasha who was slowly forcing him down towards the edge of the cliff step by step. Sesshoumaru was trying to push Inuyasha away from him, but nothing was working. The Sounga started talking again. **"Two blood brothers trying to kill each other. Your father was just as foolish as you. If he had heeded my words he would not have met such a miserable death." **Sesshoumaru was finally got tired of the sword._

_"Silence!" Sesshoumaru growled out very slightly overpowering Inuyasha and forcing him back up the cliff. Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha away from him and ran towards him, dropping his Tokijin. He ran up to Inuyasha and drew the Tetsusaiga and quickly used the Wind Scar against Inuyasha._

_Dust covered the entire area and when it finally cleared Sesshoumaru dropped the sword and he was brought to his knees from the pain he had expirenced from grabbing onto the sword and trying to beat the barrier around it. His hand was red and burning him._

_Sesshoumaru looked up slightly and saw Inuyasha slowly getting up. His eyes were still red and the jewel on the end of Sounga glowed meaning it was telling Inuyasha something. Inuyasha slowly looked over to where Rin and Jaken were and Sesshoumaru immediatly knew what the sword wanted. Blood. _

_He watched Inuyasha bound over to where Jaken and Rin where before he quickly got up and ran as fast he could over to them. Inuyasha got to them first. Inuyasha tried to slash at Rin but Rin ducked down just in time to avoid it. Inuyasha's wench, Kagome, just came up over the horizon and gasped seeing what Inuyasha was doing._

_Jaken got in front of a fallen Rin and held the two headed staff in front of him. Inuyasha raised the Sounga to slash down at them. "SIT BOY!" Came Kagome's voice just as Sesshoumaru was ready to plunge his poisonous claws through Inuyasha's back._

_"Sit!" Kagome then jumped and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and they both fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru stopped and watched the scene. A bright light happened and Sounga unraveled itself from Inuyasha's right arm. That was the last time Inuyasha ever came in contact with it._

----

Sesshoumaru let a sigh pass through his lips. How could looking at a simple necklace produce all this memories. Sesshoumaru placed the necklace back onto the desk and stood up from his seat. He walked over to the still open window and looked down into the garden. He almost smiled seeing Rin chasing after Jaken with a flower wreath in both hands. Sesshoumaru set down on the couch while still looking out the window. This brought another memory up. It was right after the disappearance of Sounga. He followed the energy trail to a burial...A human burial.

----

_Sesshoumaru walked onto the scene to already find his half-brother there. So Inuyasha wasn't that stupid after all huh? Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru after grabbing onto his sword since it was shaking from sensing Tensaiga. _

_As Sesshoumaru walked to the burial site, Inuyasha jumped back and out of Sesshoumaru's way as though trying to dodge something. Sesshoumaru just walked past Inuyasha and up to the burial site. "Takemaru of Setsuna...The Sounga chose that vermin as its host?" Sesshoumaru questioned mostly to himself, but Inuyasha had heard._

_"You know about him?" Inuyasha questioned him, never taking his hand off his Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru just looked at Inuyasha slightly, glaring at him as well. "What are you doing here? This is a human burial site." Inuyasha slowly drew his sword and put it in front of him. "Just what is your connection to him?" _

_"I have no connection to that pest. If anyone does have a connection to him it is you." Sesshoumaru said while still looking at the burial site. "T-to me?" Inuyasha seemed confused. "You probably aren't aware. You were born ignorant, and you live as an ignorant half-demon." Sesshoumaru drew his Tokijin as he said that. Inuyasha growled at him. Like it effected him much. "You might as well die ignorant too." _

_Sesshoumaru ran at Inuyasha using his demon speed. Inuyasha dodged quickly making Sesshoumaru cut through some bamboo sticks. Sesshoumaru ran towards where Inuyasha would land. "Give me Tetsusaiga and die." Their swords clashed and Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha away. "Dont' tell me you've forgotten." Inuyasha ran at Sesshoumaru._

_Their swords clashed again. "Tetsusaiga's barrier rejects you. You can't even pick it up!" They seemed to be struggling who would get hte upperhand in the sword clash. "That may be a factor. But the very least I'll have some time to kill that creep." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both jumped away in different directions. "I'll be the one to kill the old man's sword." Inuyasha exclaimed slightly._

_"You just stay out of it." Inuyasha declared while glaring slightly. "You don't even know what father looked like. Spare me the pompous heroics." Their swords clashed again after Sesshoumaru said that. Inuyasha could only dodge Sesshoumaru's attack which made more and more bamboo sticks get cut._

_"You may have recieved father's sword, but you are only a half-demon. What can you possibly accomplish?" Sesshoumaru forced Inuyasha away when their swords clashed together. Inuyasha was forced back, pretty far into the bamboo stick forest. "Sorry I'm just a half-demon." Inuyasha spat out slightly. It didn't sound like he was sorry at all._

_"But considering I've beating you over and over again that makes you nothing but a pathetic dog." Inuyasha sent out a Wind Scar attack. Sesshoumaru put his sword in front of him, sideways. "Behold..." A blue lightening started to wrap around the Tokijin. "Dragon Strike!" Blue lightening went everywhere. "I was expecting something like that! Backlash wave!" Inuyasha then turned the attack on Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru just stood there, his hair flying all around him. InuTashio's voice came into his mind. **"Why do you seek power my son?'' **'Father I wanted to defeat you, the demon with supreme power. Yet you died for the sake of a mortal woman and Inuyasha no less. You, the one with ultimate power, the one I was destined to defeat. Inuyasha! You and your mother caused his miserable death!"_

_Suddenly Sesshoumaru's anger fulled his attack and it overpowered Inuyasha's backlash wave and sent it back at him. "What?!" Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. "What happened to my backlash wave?!" Inuyasha asked no one in particular as the attack hit him and he was forced back. As the dust cleared Inuyasha could be seen just laying there. _

_"That was the most I could ever expect from my Tokijin." After a few swipes to get it to stop smoking, Sesshoumaru sheathed it. "Once again I failed to kill him." Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. _

----

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. He never truely wanted to kill Inuyasha. He was just trying to prove to Inuyasha that he had to be stronger if he couldn't even defeat himself completely. Sesshoumaru had always wanted to be just like his father.

----

_Sesshoumaru was walking to where his Tensaiga was taking him to. He was thinking to himself as he walked._

_'I shall weild the Sounga with this arm. And when I do I will possess the same power as father.' Sesshoumaru looked at the castle ahead of him and the battle that awaited him._

----

Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin had came into the room and was tugging on Sesshoumaru's sleeve slightly. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. "Yes Rin?" He asked very quietly and emotionless. Rin smiled at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama I learned how to speak properly today! Are you proud of Ri- uh I mean me?" Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru chuckled very lowly mentally. At least she was trying. "Yes Rin. I am very proud of you." Rin smiled even more when she got praise from Sesshoumaru.

That was a gift indeed to get a praise from Sesshoumaru. It was also a gift to even get a word out of him that wasn't hurtful to the soul. Rin then ran off to find Jaken and probably torture him some more. He remembered when he first met Rin.

----

_Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree and his pelt was all around him to form some kind of pillow type thing. He heard a rustle and looked over and saw a human walk out of the bushes and look at him. She blinked before giving him a smile. He saw a few of her teeth were missing. He thought it was a normal human thing. He thought nothing really of it. _

_He said nothing to her and she said nothing to him. Everyday she would come and try to give him food. His reply would be ''I don't eat human food.'' She would then go out and try to find something he would eat. But he wouldn't eat. A few days had passed and that same thing happened all the time. Then he noticed something was different about the girl. _

_She was limping and her eye was swollen. She had more teeth missing. He knew something had happened. After he recovered his strength he soon left. About half-way out of the village his servant, Jaken, had found him and they were walking along a path. He smelled something familiar. It was the scent of that human girl that had helped him and the scent of wolves and death mixed with it._

_Sesshoumaru followed his nose to where the girl was. He found her face down in the ground. Jaken approached the girl and examined her. "It looks like she got attack by wolves my lord." Jaken stated and Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes. That was obvious. Sesshoumaru looked at his sword as it pulsed slightly. He then looked back at the girl and saw these little green things all over it. Messangers. That's what they were._

_Sesshoumaru slowly drew his sword, drawing a gasp from Jaken. He then killed the messangers that were around the girl and a heartbeat that belonged the human began. So this sword really did heal being. He held the human as she slowly woke up. He planned on just leaving the human and that's what he did. But the little girl followed. He soon found out the girls name was Rin. She had been with him ever since._

----

Sesshoumaru looked back out the window and saw it was now getting to nighttime. He slowly made his way out of his office and walked towards his bed chambers to get some sleep that he hadn't had in a few weeks. Sesshoumaru walked into his chambers and slid the door closed behind him and walked towards his bed. He removed his boots and set them under a chair that was by his bed. He then removed the fur pelt, armor, and his haori, leaving on just his hakamas.

He laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about lost memories he had in the back of his mind. His eyes slowly slipped closed and he fell into the deep oblivion that welcomed him. And soon...he was asleep.

**End Of Chapter**

Ok here's where I got most of the flashbacks.

_Flashback one - Made up from the top of my head_

_Flashback two - Made up from the top of my head too_

_Flashback three - six - From Inuyasha Movie 3_

_Flashback seven - From an episode of Inuyasha_

Ok anyways. Those are where I got my information for the flashbacks. This is kind of what Sesshoumaru thinks and a few insiders of his life. You know...basic stuff.

_**Please Review -would like about 5-10 reviews-**_

**...::: Reviews :::...**

_Chapter One:_

Nightfall2525: Here's your chapter that you wanted! Enjoy!

naSHa...: Haha. You will find out. Oh you will.

Akira M: Hmm. You'll find out soon. Hehe. I love making everything suspenseful.

Elladora: Thanks for the review. And here's the second chapter. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter Three

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**A new character comes in the story in here. She will become a kind of main character but not main like Sango and Sesshoumaru. You'll see her a lot that is. Understand? If you don't you can ask. **

**Summary(Revised): **A fairy changes Sango into something no one ever expected. Now she has to go through training to control her powers...Can she do it? Or will she have to back down? What's this? The Demon Concil wants to talk to Sango...about her turning from human to demon. Will she be accepted? Or rejected?

**Warning:** This chapter is when Sango transforms. So all you people who have been waiting...Here it is! Also I'm sorry but I may add some song lyrics in here to explain each training for all those song fans...Yeah.

**Songs:**

First Training: _And I - Ciara._ It doesn't really explain the whole training but it explains some of the Sango's love life. You'll understand this song later in the story. It will reappear...Hehe.

Second Training: _Headstrong - Trapt._ This training is where Sango actually starts having to have to use her head and learning earth you have to be headstrong to do that crap. So I thought it fit.

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**WIP ( Writing In Progress) For those who didn't know.**_

_Writer's Note:_

_This year I made a new year's resolution. I am going to make sure my stories are pretty long before I even think about coming to a closing. This story is going to be the first since I made it on New Year's Day I believe. I have my editor to yell at me if I begin to finish it. I want to make this a really long story and make it interesting._

_If you think I need improvement on anything...Please tell me! I would love to know!_

_I love you all my readers,_

_WolfPuppy_

_Editor's Note:_

_Hmm...she said whatever I want thinks -2 hours later- Hmmm... -10 hours later- AH! I CAN'T THINK! . Hi I ish smirt, i ish edjamacated!!!!!!_

_I wuv you alls,_

_SilverPhoenixFeather_

_Jade_

_Blackslayer/Black_

_**Introduction of one character. And the first step in Sango's training to master her 'powers' which you will find out in the story.**_

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter Three - First Two Trainers

Sango jerked awake hearing a loud crash after a loud 'Sit'. Sango sighed very slightly knowing Inuyasha had done something to piss off Kagome already in the early morning. Couldn't they wait until people started waking up until they started their little lovers' quarrel?

"Oh, Sango! You're up." Kagome said, smiling at her. "You slept until noon." Sango's eyes widened. "What?!" She exclaimed. It felt like early morning to her! Like at the sunrise or something! She got up quickly, the blanket falling off of her when she did that as well. She suddenly had a new refound energy that never wanted to die down. She also felt a lot stronger than she did last night. What happened to her? When she had stood up, she recieved a lot of gasps and wide eyed people staring at her.

"S-Sango...you look...uh...really...different..." Miroku said while looking her up and down. "What are you talking about houshi-sama? I'm just the same as I was last night!" Sango gave him an annoyed look. She watched as Kagome nervously pointed to a small river that they had camped by.

Sango sighed and walked over to and peered over the edge into it. She gasped at what she saw, which wasn't something you would see everyday with a human. She...was demon. A demon! Can you believe that?! Last night she was human!

Her normal chocolate brown eyes had changed back to the icy blue she had seen in the hotsprings last night. Her normal mid-thigh black hair now reached the back of her knees and had several different colored highlights in them. Blue, red, silver, and a darkish brown. Her clothes had changed from the kimono she always wore to a fighting outfit that was similiar to hers.

Instead of having pink armor she had dark silver and she had a different sword at her side. How did she not notice that? Sango tucked a piece of her newly long and silky soft hair behind her pointed ear. Wait...POINTED?! When did she have pointed ears?! Sango's eyes widened more. She also saw something on her wrist since the sleeves of the fighting outfit went to just her elbows. She looked at her wrists. On that wrist were the two signs for fire and ice. She looked at the other. That had the signs for earth and air. What did these mean?

A giggle came from behind Sango and she whirled around quickly. Standing in front of her was a beautiful demon. The demon in front of her had long silver hair that reached her mid-thighs and seemed to be well-groomed. Her golden amber eyes seemed to contrast her silver hair. On top of the girls head was two fluffy ears that twitched with each sound. Behind her a tail flicked back and forth that was the same color silver as her hair and ears. They seemed to blend in with each other.

She wore a silver dress that reached her mid-thighs and it was just sleeveless. It covered everything. She wore no shoes but she had golden bracelets on each wrist and ankle. Two on each. Around her neck on a black chocker was an emerald jewel that was just hanging there. It seemed to be glowing slightly.

The fairy that had put a spell on Sango...was flying above the girl. Saike was the fairy's name, right? Yeah, I believe so. Sango blinked slightly. The fairy giggled just like the girl did. "I bet you are wondering what's up, huh?" Sango nodded dumbly which got a smile from both of the girls in front of her. Sango looked around slightly, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku seemed to be looking for her. Kilala was on her shoulder.

"They can't see you. We are in a time barrier. One day out there, will be a year in here." Sango blinked slightly. Ok she understood the barrier now...But why being a demon. Before Sango could ask, the fairy answered. "I turned you into a demon. I was in debt and you seemed you would make a fine demon. But of course, Emerald here, will be the judge of that." The fairy smiled. The girl now known as Emerald walked up to Sango and walked around her while examining her.

Sango suddenly felt 2 feet tall. She was expecting 'She doesn't look strong', 'She's pretty...pretty ugly that is', and the list continues. What she got...was unexpected. "Now I know why you chose her, Saike. She looks pretty strong, she could be stronger though. We'll work with that over the next few days. She is pretty. And no I'm not gay." Emerald added to Sango's strange look. "I just speak my mind." Sango made an 'o' look with her mouth.

"We'll begin training right away." Sango blinked slightly. "Woah woah woah! Training?!" Sango noticed that her voice had changed again. To the slightly deep voice that she had last night. Guess last night was just a few starts of the whole change. Evil fairy Saike!!

Emerald nodded. "We have to make sure you can use your demon powers correctly. And then you will be able to spend a few hours with your friends and explain them what will be happening so they won't worry...Unless you just want to stay in here that is." Sango looked like she was thinking. Then she remembered Miroku. "I want to stay here..." Emerald nodded and then bowed to Sango.

"My lady Sango, shall we begin training?" Sango blinked at the bow and being called 'My Lady.' "Why..." Emerald smiled slightly. "You are the one who will keep balance amongst the species. You are kitsune, neko, inu, and ookami all mixed in one. They are all about the same. But you have to figure out each special power for each side." Emerald gestured to Sango for her to sit down.

They sat down indian style in front of each other and Emerald continued her explanation. "Each side of you is different. 1/4 is kitsune, 1/4 is neko, 1/4 is inu, and 1/4 is ookami. You control air because you're spirit longs to be free and out to the world. You control earth because you are hardheaded until something threatens you're friends of familes' lives. You control water or ice because your mind is calm like a river. You then control fire because of your firey attitude and willingness to never give up in a battle. Even if your life is on the line."

Sango nodded, letting it all soak in. Emerald smiled. "It'll be easier when you train. My job is to teach you how to meditate and open up each side of your elements and make sure they won't turn against you. Then I will train you in the element air." Sango nodded and got in the same position as Emerald and they both closed their eyes.

**_I dont need me a basketball player  
All I need is somebody thats down for me  
And he dont have to have money  
His love is just like honey  
Its so sweet to me  
He can have everything in this world  
But he'll sacrafice it all for me  
And I made up my mind  
Im in love this time  
And it feels so real _**

"To relax you must forget what is causing you pain first." Sango racked through her brain. Images of Naraku, Kohaku, and Miroku came into her mind. "Now...let them go. They can't hurt you now." Sango relaxed more when she forgot them. It was harder to forget Kohaku though. But she knew if she wanted to be strong and save him...she had to.

"Now you must forget the things that cause you fear." Sango racked her brain again. Images of her companions falling down on the ground, dead, appeared in her mind. "Let them go. It won't happen." Sango took a shaky deep breathe as she did. "Good you have opened your Air and Earth elements. The next two are going to be hard." Sango nodded, keeping her eyes closed.

**_And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever_**

"Think of the people you love..." In Sango's mind, images of her friends, family, people from her village, and from Kaede's village came into her mind. "Forget them...Love blocks the passage to fire." Sango's eyes snapped open. "I can't! I just can't!" Emerald opened her eyes calmly. "It's the only way Sango. After you open the passage you will be ok to love them again. But for right now you must forget them."

Sango seemed to calm down because she set back down and relaxed. She thought of the ones she loved again and a tear slipped down her cheek as she made them leave her mind. "Good, you've opened the passage to Fire. You have one more and it will be a little easier."

**_They can say that I am crazy  
For makin him my baby  
But it's how it's gone be  
See I done been through many changes  
But this one I aint changing  
It's gone stay the same  
I can have everything in this world  
But I'll sacrafice it all for him  
And I made up my mind  
Im in love this time  
And it feels so real_**

Sango nodded and wiped away the tear. "Ice will be one of the easiest. Picture the things that make you angry and allow the angry to build up...and just release it by breathing." Sango did as she was told. But the more things she thought about that made her angry, the more angry she got. She took deep breathes and surprisingly found...her anger decreased until it was gone completely.

"Very good. You did it quicker than I would have thought. Would you like some tea?" Sango opened her eyes to find Emerald offering her some tea with a warm smile on her face. "How long was that? A few hours?" Emerald laughed slightly. "Each time you opened a passage to the elements it took two weeks. You've been through meditation through 8 weeks. I was expecting way more from someone who has just started opening the passages."

**_And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever_**

Sango's jaw dropped hearing how long she had been in there. 8 weeks?! So...how many hours was that out in the real world...Hm...24 hours in a day and you put that in whatever hours...It should be like 5-10 minutes per day in here? Who knows. She didn't feel like doing math right now. Sango took a sip of her tea and moaned slightly as how good it tasted.

"I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite as well." Emerald said, smiling at her as she sipped hers as well. "The new few weeks...maybe months, we'll be working on you forming simple air techniques before we move onto something more complicating." Sango nodded. Her eyes fired up. She was ready and Emerald could see it. Emerald only smiled.

**_I love you  
And all of the things that you do  
Oh baby please  
I need you (I need you)  
So believe me (I do)  
I do (oOoOOo)  
Cause I love you (I love you)  
And every lil thing baby (you do)  
No no OoO whooOooa OooOo  
They don't know how I feel  
Cause I kno this is real_**

_**4 months later (Still in the Barrier...So it's like 2 hours in the real world or whatever)**_

Emerald and Sango were standing at each end of the barrier. This was the test to see if Sango was ready to advance or would she have to go through more training. Sango ran at Emerald using her air power and demon power as well. It leveled out so she wouldn't use it all so quickly.

Emerald stood there and waited for Sango to get close before jumping over Sango and flip flopping away. Emerald landed by hit an air wall which wrapped around her tightly. It continued squeezing until Emerald surrendered. Emerald fell to all fours and took deep breathes before standing up and bowing to Sango. "You pass."

**_And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever_**

Sango squealed and started jumping around and started doing random dances in her excitement. Saike and Emerald watched in amusement. "You did really well, Sango. You may have the rest of this day off and tomorrow you start training with another person." Sango blinked slightly. "Does Emerald have to...leave?" She and Emerald had become really close over the few months they were together. They laughed about stupid things and really enjoyed each others' company. Emerald was like Sango's long lost sister or something.

Saike seemed to be thinking. Can you just imagine it? A fairy floating in the air, acting like she was sitting in a chair, with her hand on her chin, and a thoughtful look on her face. Saike then shrugged. "Sure why not?" Sango squealed and hugged Emerald tightly who just laughed slightly.

**_And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever_**

_**Next Day**_

(( A/N: Yes I know that was kind of a skip. But here's another training session and this is where Yoko comes in as well. And you will see Yoko develops a crush on one of Sango's trainers. Shh. No one knows who it is. I have a lot of caffine by the way. And I'm really wired. )) ((E/N: SHE'S INSANE! ))

Sango and Emerald were talking about some random girl things while waiting for Sango's new trainer. They heard the familiar sound of a fairy entering the clearing and looked over. Sango blinked slightly. This guy was pretty cute. She looked over at Emerald and giggled slightly. Emerald seemed to have fallen in love with one look.

The man standing there was Yoko Kurama. He had his silver hair that reached his waist in a low ribbon that was at the base of his neck. On top of his head was two fluffy silver ears and behind him was a silver tail as well. He wore a silver fighting kimono and the sleeves of the haori had been cut, making them sleeveless.

"Wow you're pretty..." Saike hit him over the head. "I told you not the flirt with her!" Sango felt Emerald's aura went down slightly from hearing that. Yoko mummbled something but Sango could barely hear it. "Let the training begin..."

Over the period of four more months Sango had learned the basics of controlling earth. This is where we'll begin again.

**_Circling your, Circling your  
Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over_**

I see your motives inside  
decisions to hide

"Ok good Sango. Now relax and allow your body to relax and allow the rock to fall on you. If you are relaxed enough it should just crack in half before it touches you." Yoko said while watching her. He was ready to take control of the rock if Sango couldn't do it. Sango took a deep breathe, allowing her body relax. She then lowered her arms and the rock fell. She turned off her sense of hearing so she wouldn't hear it.

When nothing hit her she opened her eyes timidly and looked at both sides. She had a piece of the boulder on each side of her. She squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands as she did. Yoko smiled and shook his head slightly. That had just been a small move that he had learned as a child,but of course, Sango just got turned into a demon...so yeah.

**_Fuck off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong_**

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away 

"Very good Sango. You are almost done with the element Earth and you will soon be able to move onto hand-to-hand combat. Which will be pretty easy since you already know it. We just have to get you used to it with your demon power." Sango smiled slightly.

They both set down in front of each other and both got some tea. "So..." Sango started. "I've seen you staring at Emerald a lot." Sango wiggled her eyebrows slightly. That was definitly either her neko or kitsune side coming into effect. Yoko got a light colored of pink on his cheeks. "I do not stare." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Then why is it that you get distracted everytime she comes out of the hut when you are training me. You stare at her Yoko, don't deny it."

**_Conclusions manifest your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see your full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over_**

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

"Fine, so what if I do?" Yoko grummbled slightly. Sango smiled. "I think it's sweet. You two seem like a good couple." Yoko's ears perked up. "You think so?" Sango giggled slightly at his ears. "Yes, Mr. Kurama. I think so. She stares at you sometimes...I think it's adorable how you try to hide your feelings from each other." Yoko's ears drooped. "Does she even like me?"

Sango's smile widened. "Are you kidding?! She loves you. She fell in love with you on the first day!" Yoko blinked slightly. How did he miss that? Sango shook her head sadly. "You are so dense. Try to impress her Yoko. I bet she'll like that." Yoko slowly nodded. "Maybe I'll try that..."

_**2 months later**_

It was a peaceful day and today Sango finally finished her training with Yoko. She was now taking some well deserved rest...until..."YOU PERVERT!"

**SLAP!**

**_Fuck off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong_**

I can't give everything away, This is not were you belong  
I won't give everything away

Sango sighed. Yoko had taken her advice...the wrong way. He had started being a pervert to Emerald...but Emerald kind of liked the attention. Not to mention that Emerald also kind of liked that he only did it to her and only her. Anyways the things he does:

Grope her.

Watch her dress/undress.

Get close to kissing her.

Say something perverted about her.

Staring at her body parts that weren't meant to be stared at.

Talking about perverted things.

Making the most non-perverted things and making them into something perverted.

Oh, the list goes on. It would take a while. Wait...No it wouldn't. That pretty much summed it up about Emerald and Yoko's 'developing' relationship. Yoko had started to express his feelings...in a way that Sango never thought was possible. He probably thought feelings should only be expressed physically which was only going to push Emerald away more. Men...what can you do with them?

Anyways, Sango had been trying to take a nice peaceful catnap and it just had to ruined because Yoko couldn't keep his hands to himself and away from Emerald's person. That meant that either Yoko groped Emerald's butt, touched her breast, said something really perverted, was staring again, or calling her vixen. Emerald hated that.

_Oh, yay here she comes. Let the fireworks begin._ Emerald came storming out and over to Sango where she plopped down, huffing angerly. "Ugh! I can't stand that perverted man! What can you freaken do with men?! All they can think about is perverted thoughts. Which include sex, thank you very much! That's all that goes through that damned mans' mind!" Emerald was growling to herself which almost made Sango laugh.

Sango set up and looked at Emerald with a raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" Emerald looked at Sango and gave her a suspiscious look. "What do you know that I don't?" Sango smiled slightly. "Yoko really likes you Emerald...He's just scared. Even guys get scared. Even if they are the strongest person on the face of the planet." Emerald had to agree with her there. "He thinks that doing this will impress you which is totally different than the advice I gave him."

_**I know I know all about  
I know I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide**_

Fuck off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away, this is not were you belong

Emerald blinked. "You...You gave him advice on how to impress me?" Sango shook her head. "But I said and quote 'Try and impress her Yoko'. I never said how. He must have thought that it meant something perverted and he's just stupid like that anyways." Both girls giggled slightly. Emerald had a small smile on her face

"What are you thinking about?" Sango gave her a suspiscious look. Emerald looked up and blushed slightly. "Well...I was thinking...I guess I could give him some points for actually trying.." Sango smiled. "That's the spirit. You never know until you give someone a try." Emerald nodded.

"True. So...Miss Advice Giver. Who do you have a crush on anyways?" Sango shook her head. "I lost my love in Miroku. I thought he loved me, but he couldn't keep his damn hands to himself." Emerald tilted her head. "Who's this Miroku?" Sango sighed very slightly. "He's a monk Kagome and Inuyasha met before they met me. He's really sweet and everything, but a total pervert." Sango sighed sadly.

"I loved him and I was so happy that I found out he loved me and wanted to marry me and have kids with me. But then...he couldn't make a commitment to stop going to other women and ask them to bare his children and groping them! He just wouldn't stop flirting! So I just...lost all my love for him." Sango said and then shrugged slightly.

Emerald smiled slightly. "Sounds like you have a complicating life." Sango sighed slightly. "You have no idea." Emerald smiled sadly. "I think I do..." Sango tilted her head in confusion. "I just recently got my heartbroken by a guy. He tried to force me to do things I wasn't ready for..." Sango's eyes flared at that.

"And he seemed to think he owned me right away. He tried to make me give up this necklace so I would let my anger out so he could have 'fun' in his words...He almost raped me if it wasn't for my sister being home that day." Emerald had tears brimming her eyes. Neither girls noticed a pair of golden amber eyes watching them with anger in their eyes. (( That person isn't Sesshoumaru.. ))

Sango hugged Emerald tightly. "Oh, Emerald. I'm so sorry." Emerald smiled as Sango pulled away from her. Emerald wiped the tears away. "It's fine...I'm ok now. Besides, he's dead," Emerald laughed at the memory. "And every heart that is broken by someone can be mended by someone."

Sango smiled. "Your right. Who says we need the guys who broke our hearts? We have free spirits. We can do whatever we want." Emerald and Sango smiled. They made a silent agreement between them and no one would really understand. The agreement...Not to let another man break their heart but try to find love in someone who will truely love them, forever. Not to force them to do anything they aren't ready for...and for cupid to just swing by at the right moment and shoot a loveable arrow at them.

"So...how exactly did this guy die?" Sango asked, seemingly interested. Emerald started laughing slightly. Sango was so strange.

**End Of Chapter**

Wooohoo! I lovers this chapter! Hehe. I had fun writing it. It took me two hours too! From like 10:30 to 12:45. Well it's took a little longer because my cousin kept waking up and crying. So yeah. Well here it is! Ok about the songs. If you don't like them then you could have just ignored them. I was just listening to those songs at the moment and were like 'Oh I could put them in there because it's my story' Hehe. Well...There's the reviews...Down there VV

_**Original:**_

_**Responses:**_

**Chapter 1**

**a random fan:** Well thanks and you just found out what she is

**Silver Phoenix Feather:** Thanks for the editing. I owe you big time. Love ya girl!

**mirokuslovergurl:** I hope you really like it!

**Chapter 2**

**mirokuslovergurl:** Yup yup I love Yoko. He's smexy. Also smexy is my new word for 'sexy' and...Uh...yeah dunno. Hehe. Well hoped you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**Summary(Revised): **A fairy changes Sango into something no one ever expected. Now she has to go through training to control her powers...Can she do it? Or will she have to back down? What's this? The Demon Concil wants to talk to Sango...about her turning from human to demon. Will she be accepted? Or rejected?

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**WIP ( Writing In Progress) For those who didn't know.**_

_Writer's Note:_

_This year I made a new year's resolution. I am going to make sure my stories are pretty long before I even think about coming to a closing. This story is going to be the first since I made it on New Year's Day I believe. I have my editor to yell at me if I begin to finish it. I want to make this a really long story and make it interesting._

_If you think I need improvement on anything...Please tell me! I would love to know!_

_I love you all my readers,_

_WolfPuppy_

_Editor's Note:_

_Hmm...she said whatever I want thinks -2 hours later- Hmmm... -10 hours later- AH! I CAN'T THINK! . Hi I ish smirt, i ish edjamacated!!!!!!_

_I wuv you alls,_

_SilverPhoenixFeather_

_Jade_

_Blackslayer/Black_

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter Four - The Last Two Trainers/Sesshoumaru Arrives at the Southern Castle

You would think that training would be easy for Sango? I mean she was hardheaded and when she set her mind to something...she got there. You know how she is. Nope...when she met BlackSlayer...she wanted to die.

"Again." Came a cool voice. The voice belonged to BlackSlayer as well. BlackSlayer had long black hair that reached her ankles and was in a high ponytail at the top of her head that used a black ribbon. Her silver eyes that had a shade of blue in them as well. They held no emotion because she was trained to do that. She wore a black fighting kimono with a dark silver obi. She had a sword at her side. She never really drew the sword unless she needed it to and Sango didn't know what the sword was called, that is if it had a special name.

"Again?!" Sango asked while taking deep breathes. Sango was exhausted and all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep. They had been working on controlling her fire power and that needed a lot of concentration, but once you got it down, it was really simple. At the sidelines set Yoko and Emerald, but they were about 3 feet apart and Emerald would shoot glares at him every once in a while.

"Yes again and then you will run around this clearing 40 times. And that means run the whole time, without stopping." Sango looked at BlackSlayer with the look of a gaping fish on her face. "40 times?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Sango screamed at her. Black let a ghost of a smirk go across her face. "No, just make you work until you are almost dead." Sango fell back on her butt, staring at Black with a shocked look.

Black started laughing at her. "I'm just kidding. Go take a bath in the hotsprings and take a long nap. We'll train at night on your fire and how you can use it to guide you." Sango sighed in relief and got up walking towards the hut. She stopped to watch in amusement at Yoko and Emerald.

"Stupid pervert." Emerald grummbled looking to the side. Yoko pouted at her adorably.

"You know you don't mean that." Emerald snorted and looked at him. "Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Noppppe."

"Yesss."

"Will you marry me?"

"Ye-NO!" Emerald glared at him for almost tricking her. He just smiled innocently. Sango laughed as she walked into the hut. Sango smiled as she picked up her things. She then stopped when she noticed something glittering in the light. She walked over to it and picked it up gently. It was a necklace that had a light blue cresent moon on it.

Sango's eyes widened slightly as it brought a picture of Sesshoumaru to her head. She shook her head quickly. She had to stop thinking like that. I mean come on Sesshoumaru was the splitting image of beautiful. He was so majestic and perfec- WOAH WOAH THERE GIRL! She had to stop fantasizing about him as well. Sango shook her head and took her things and walked towards the hotsprings for a well deserved bath.

--

"Presenting Lord Sesshoumaru of the West." A guard said at the front door as Sesshoumaru walked into the Southern castle. He looked around and shook his head. Things never really did change at all. A woman around the age of 450...or 45 in human years came running down the stairs and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly. Her name was Sakura and she was Emerald and BlackSlayer's mother, who was the sister to his own mother.

"Oh you haven't changed a bit have you Sesshoumaru?" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Sesshoumaru just shook his head. "No Aunt Sakura I haven't." Sakura sighed slightly. "You definitly need a woman in your life." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Not this speech again. "Of course Aunt Sakura." Sakura smiled and took Sesshoumaru into the main dining hall where many female demons and male demons were chatting away with one another. They seemed to grow quiet when Sesshoumaru walked in. Sesshoumaru set at the head of the table with Sakura and her mate Mukotso.

That was about all the 'interesting' thing that happened at the ball so far. For all he knew it was going to get boring...that is...until 2 days later...When Sango arrived.

--

It had been six months in the time barrier...and Sango felt ready to die. If she thought BlackSlayer was bad...Jai was even worse. He seemed like just an emotionless guy on the outside...but on the inside he was a monster! A monster who liked to work Sango until she was ready to pass out and Yoko had to convince Jai to let her rest!

Jai was about BlackSlayer's heigh with spiked up black hair that had a dark red star burst in the middle of it. Around his forehead was a black bandana that hid something but Sango had yet to find out what it hid. He wore black boots, black pants with the legs tucked into them, and then a black cloak over it. Around his neck was a kind of white scarf and then on his right hand was a fingerless glove made out of bandages. She also knew he wore a light blue jewel on a black necklace because she had caught him staring at it one time.

Sango was sitting down in the hut with Emerald, BlackSlayer, Yoko and Jai. They were sitting around the fire Yoko and Jai had made. Just like in the real world, the time barrier had seasons for each year. Right now it was 'winter' time and Emerald seemed to not feel so good. Black also seemed to be watching her closely too. It was only two days into the winter season and they were snowed in. Black would melt the snow so they could go out and get food and firewood.

Soon the the fire began to dull so Yoko added more firewood and Black set it back aflame with her fire powers. Emerald coughed very slightly and Black looked over at her immediatly. Emerald just smiled at her slightly and waved it off like she was fine. Sango's eyes trailed over to the window and noticed it was night time in the time barrier which was the reason why she was so tired. She found a comfortable spot on her futon in the room and soon found herself in the darkness of sleep.

Morning came way to early for her and something seemed to be shining in her eyes. She blinked slightly and her eyes flickered open. Sun was shining into the hut meaning the snow would begin melting and then begun ice so they wouldn't be training until it was completely gone. Coughing came from the other side of the room and Sango turned to see who it was. Emerald was against the wall on her futon, coughing up a storm. She seemed sweaty to Sango, like she was running a fever. Sango got up and walked over to her. She placed a hand to Emerald's forehead.

Her eyes widened. Emerald was running a fever and a really bad one. She looked around and noticed everyone still asleep. She walked over to Black and shook her slightly. Black just groaned and swatted Sango's hand away. Sango sweatdropped. Black definitly wasn't a morning person. "Black." She said in an urgent whisper. "Black." She said again while shaking her. Black opened one eye, which held annoyance in it. "What?" She hissed slightly. She was obviously upset for losing sleep.

"Something's wrong with Emerald..." With that said Black was up in an instant and over at Emerald, checking her over. "Oh no..." Black whispered slightly. Sango was kneeled down by Black. "What's wrong with her?" Black looked at Sango. "During the winter she gets really sick. I have no herbs with me so she has a high high risk of dieing." Sango's eyes slowly widened. No not again. She couldn't possibly watch another one that she love just die without her doing something.

"Who has a higher risk of dieing?" Yoko said while yawning. He had just woken up and heard that part of hte conversation. Jai had just woken up as well. "Emerald..." Sango said whispering. Yoko was suddenly WIDE awake and over by Emerald in an instant. "What's wrong with her?" Yoko said quickly. Black sighed slightly. "She gets really sick during the winter. She was doing the first couple of days with the snow...but now I have no herbs with me so I can't make anything to put her fever down or to stop her from coughing." Black said before looking back down at her sister.

Yoko seemed to be thinking to himself. "I can grow herbs. I just need to know specific types." Black blinked and then told him. Yoko nodded and right before Black's eyes grew plants of each the flowers she needed. "They grow off fo my energy which means that Emerald will get some of my energy to help her get better." Black smiled at Yoko. "Thank you very much Yoko." Yoko nodded. "Just get her better." Black nodded. "I will."

--

Days seemed to be passing and still no sign of Emerald waking up. It was like torture on Yoko's very being. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, they had to pratically force him to bath so he wouldn't stink up the place. But no matter what they did..he would never move from his spot by Emerald. They had gotten Emerald's fever down and that was a good sign, but her coughing didn't decrease or increase which was a slightly good sign.

Yoko stared at Emerald's milky white face as he stroked it with his hand gently. All he wanted was for her to wake up and yell at him, calling him a pervert for being so close to her. Oh how he would love to hear her voice again. It had been 6 days, almost a week and she showed no signs of waking up and Yoko had never felt such fear that he would never see her beautiful eyes again or see her smile.

Black, Jai, and Sango watched Yoko from afar. Jai felt empathy for one of his best friends. Yoko probably didn't know it but Jai did. Jai could see the love in Yoko's eyes when he looked at Emerald. His eyes lit up seeing Emerald smile and he smiled when she laughed. Jai could tell that Yoko cared deeply for this girl and that was why he didn't move from his spot by her.

Black sighed slightly. She felt happy that her sister had someone who loved her so much. Emerald probably didn't even know it yet. How could she? She was unconsious at the moment. She wished Emerald would wake up but it could be more and more weeks before that would even happen. It just mattered when the snow would stop falling from the white sky.

Sango had her knees up to her chest with her face in her knees. All she wanted was to hear Emerald tell Yoko off again. To yell at Black for working her too hard. To yell at Jai telling him not to work her too hard either. Was it so wrong to be selfish just this once and want someone to wake up because you don't want them to just be laying there without smiling again? Was it truely selfish?

Yoko leaned down slowly and kissed Emerald gently on the lips. He knew he needed sleep so he would finally succumb to it. He pulled back and looked down into her beautiful golden amber orbs. Wait...Wasn't her eyes suppose to be closed. "Emerald!" Yoko said pulling her up into a hug. Emerald hugged him back weakly. He knew that was a side-effect of the herbs she had taken.

Three heads snapped up hearing Yoko's exclaim to find Yoko and Emerald hugging. Yoko let Emerald lay back down. Emerald smiled faintly up at him. "I still think you're a pervert." Yoko chuckled lowly. That sounded so good to his ears. Emerald's eyes closed. "I think I'm just going to take a short nap." Yoko stroked her hair until she fell back asleep. He then laid down by her, not caring who saw, kissed her cheek very gently and fell asleep himself. All he needed was to see Emerald wake up again...and to hear her beautiful voice and he would just be fine.

--

"JAI! GET BACK HERE!" Black screamed at him. Jai just smirked and jumped into a tree. He had a hold of Black's sword and was taunting her that he could out-move her and out run her. Everyone could tell that Jai just loved picking on Black so much.

Emerald looked up and smiled, accepting the cup of tea offered to her by Yoko. She drank it slowly. She was sitting against the wall with a blanket around her, listening to the commotion outside. She wished she could got outside but Yoko wouldn't let her since there was still snow on the ground.

Yoko set down against the wall beside Emerald after giving her a cup of tea. Sango had set Yoko aside and directed that he stop acting like such a pervert to Emerald or he was just going to succeed in pushing her away. Yoko noticed a definte change in Emerald's attitute to him. She wasn't now yelling at him all the time. She would smile at him when he did small things for her. Such as wrap her in a blanket, bring her tea, and give her a rose just to hear her thoughts.

Sango smiled watching Emerald and Yoko. They seemed like the perfect couple. Then she sighed when she looked at her 'love' life. She had no one that truely loved her, or that she knew of. There was Miroku but he was just an asshole to her and she hated him now. Even Black and Jai seemed to start liking each other more and more. It was kind of funny. Maybe the gods and godesses were waiting for the right moment to send down cupid to shoot her with the cute little arrow saying 'Fall In Love with...HIM!' Who knew.

Yoko slowly wrapped his arms around Emerald. Emerald looked down at his arms before looking up at him. She found him smiling at her and she felt herself smiling back. Maybe he was the one destined to mend her broken heart...maybe...just maybe...

**End of Chapter**

Elladora I would like to thank you for the reveiws you gave me. Don't worry when they meet up with the gang again...Miroku gets a huge surprise of how strong she is. Hehe. I just love suspense. Thanks for the reveiw!

**To Readers: **Sorry that this chapter was based around Emerald and such. I'm slowly beginning to make Black, Jai, Yoko, and Emerald some of the main characters as well. Mucho mucho sorry!!!!!!!! But Sango/Sesshoumaru is still the main pairings.


	5. Chapter Five

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**Summary(Revised): **A fairy changes Sango into something no one ever expected. Now she has to go through training to control her powers...Can she do it? Or will she have to back down? What's this? The Demon Concil wants to talk to Sango...about her turning from human to demon. Will she be accepted? Or rejected?

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**WIP ( Writing In Progress) For those who didn't know.**_

_Writer's Note:_

_This year I made a new year's resolution. I am going to make sure my stories are pretty long before I even think about coming to a closing. This story is going to be the first since I made it on New Year's Day I believe. I have my editor to yell at me if I begin to finish it. I want to make this a really long story and make it interesting._

_If you think I need improvement on anything...Please tell me! I would love to know!_

_I love you all my readers,_

_WolfPuppy_

_Editor's Note:_

_Hmm...she said whatever I want thinks -2 hours later- Hmmm... -10 hours later- AH! I CAN'T THINK! . Hi I ish smirt, i ish edjamacated!!!!!!_

_I wuv you alls,_

_SilverPhoenixFeather_

_Jade_

_Blackslayer/Black_

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter Five - The Demon Concil and Day One of the Ball

Sango turned to look back at Emerald, Yoko, Jai, and BlackSlayer. They smiled at her and waved. Sango turned back to the giant doors in front of her and took a deep breathe. The doors were gold with designs of nekos, kistunes, ooakamis, and inus. These doors were to the demon concil which decided whether or not she was worthy enough to be a demoness.

She pushed open the doors and walked into the dark place. She quickly turned when the doors closed shut with a loud noise and the whole place was lit up. She gasped at it. There was a chandelier hanging above her head that sparkled slightly. The floor was a marble white that seemed to shine, as though it had been cleaned a lot. The walls were cold with the same designs as on the door.

Sango took timid steps forward as she looked around. Her footsteps were soft and graceful. Emerald had taught her how to walk when royal lords and ladies were around her. She wore a black dress that reached down her knees and it was a spaghetti strapped type. It showed none of her cleavage, and it was easy to move in, to fight. She also had on black version of Yoko and Emerald's slippers.

Sango pushed open the doors and looked around at all the demons. There were four males sitting up on chairs. They seemed to have an authority aura around them, that demanded respect. Sango bowed slightly to them.

"Sango. You became a demon from the fairy Saike. She believes you will make an excellent demon." The inu who set on the far right spoke. Before Sango could speak the neko on the far left spoke. "I believe she would make a fine demon, but why a neko? She doesn't deserve to be a neko."

And like before, Sango couldn't speak. The ookami did though. "Why Yagura? Think she's going to out-beat you in the neko department? She's more beautiful than you, that's for sure." Yagura glared at the ookami. "What are you going to do now Suko? Fuck her?"

Suko grinned. "Why would I do that darling? When you are my mate?" Yagura glared slightly. "Watch it ookami...If you know what's good for you." Suko just grinned. "Um...Can I uh..say something please?" Sango asked slowly. They all turned to her and at the same time. "What?!" Sango jumped slightly.

"I just wanted to say...I never expected to be turned into a demon. Nor did I ever dream I would become as strong as I am today...I'm thankful for Saike because she's given me an insight of what demons go through when in battle and what they must do to control themselves. I'm thankful for the trainers I've gotten. They've all become like my weird messed up family." Sango smiled. "And I'm really thankful that I could meet you all today. Even if I'm not allowed to stay a demon.."

They stared at her in silence. Suko then smiled. "I believe...She deserves to stay a demon. What about you Yagura? Riona?" Yagura nodded and smiled as well. "I believe she deserves to be a neko.." Riona seemed to be thinking before smiling brightly and snapping her fingers. "Well I believe she deserves to be what she wants to be." Sango just smiled, before looking at the Inu. Suko looked at him as well.

"Lin...the real answer is up to you.." The inu, Lin, looked at Sango through narrowed eyes. "My answer is..."

---

Emerald, Jai, Black, and Yoko looked up when Sango came out...And she looked human! Sango walked down the steps slowly, with her head down as she walked. They looked at each other...she was stripped of her powers...

When Sango made it to them, Black patted her on the back. "It's alright Sango..." Sango looked up at them. "What are you talking about?" Emerald blinked. "You look human...Your powers were...Wait..." Sango grinned at them.

"Wow I really did fool you guys!" Sango continued grinning. They looked at her dumbfolded. "...What happened in there?" Yoko asked slowly. "Oh I got to keep my powers...and I got a new one. One from that kitsune...Riona I believe. She gave me the power to make myself look human."

They blinked and looked at each other. "So you mean...You're going to stay a neko?" Emerald asked timidly. Sango nodded furiously. Emerald squealed and hugged Sango, making them both fall to the ground. Jai sighed slightly. "Ok now ladies, we don't need a big mess right now. Please wait until we find a town so you can have fun.." He got hit four times...

Unknown to them, about 500 miles away, a man with crimson blood red eyes and black long hair was watching them through a round mirror held by a girl with white hair. The man chuckled darkly as his plan seemed to fall right into place...

---

Sango looked at herself in the mirror. "Are you sure this is the right type of dress Emerald? I mean...it's..." Emerald grinned as she looked at Sango. "Perrrrrrfect." She purred out slightly.

Sango looked at Emerald then at herself in the mirror. She wore a long black dress that reached down to the ground and covered her feet. It had a slit up both sides and ended at her mid-thighs. It sparkled slightly under the moonlight which came into her room at the castle in the south. The dress fit her like a second skin until it got to her waist where it was loose enough so she could move easily. Her hair was pulled back with two clips on either side of her face and somehow they got it to curl.

Sango looked over at Emerald. Sango thought Emerald looked so much better. Emerald was wearing a silver dress that reached her knees. It was tight on her chest and stomach and flarred out a bit from her waist down. She had on her normal silver slippers. Emerald's hair was down instead of up and it reached her waist.

"Come on Sango. It's time to face the crowd. Remember if they say anything to you, you have the right to say something back. You are my friend, so you are royal. They are not higher in the status rank than you and you are not lower than them." Emerald coached her as they walked down the stairs. Black was standing by the door, waiting. She was wearing a black kimono. She refused to wear a dress.

"Are you two ready yet?" Black asked a bit annoyed. Emerald rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes we are." Black yawned and walked through the doors.

"Presenting Princess Black-" BONK! "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID LITTLE ANOUNCER!" Black then stormed away leaving the poor guy on the ground with swirly eyes. Emerald and Sango giggled as they followed Black in.

Sango looked around in awe. The room was brightly filled with light. There was a table against the wall on the far end with food of all sorts on it. Emerald smiled slightly and pulled Sango over towards two people who seemed to be of high authority. "Sango these are my parents. Mukotso and Sakura." Sango bowed to them.

Sakura smiled gently. "You don't have to bow to us Sango. It should be us who should bow to you." Sango blinked. "Why?" Sakura and Mukotso smiled knowingly. "You'll find out later." They walked off. Emerald looked just as confused as Sango. "Uh...They've never been THAT strange before."

Sango giggled slightly. "You're mean to your parents Emerald." Emerald grinned and bowed mockingly. "Thank you, thank you." Black soon came over and shoved drinks in both of their hands. "There. Be happy now." Emerald laughed and looked at it before sniffing it. "Is it poisoned?"

Black shrugged. "I don't know. Is it?"

"Yes."

"No it's not you idiot."

"Yes. Oh hey Yoko."

"Hey Y-YOKO?!" Emerald turned quickly to look at Yoko who just waved a bit, smiling slightly. Sango giggled behind her hand as Jai looked over at Black and they started a glaring war. You could so tell they had a thing for each other. Emerald smiled a bit at Yoko. "I wasn't expecting you here."

Yoko scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well. I'm kind of friends with Lord Sesshoumaru and he forced me here." Emerald blinked. "You're friends with my cousin?" Yoko nodded. "Yeah, since we were kids. Kind of strange, huh?" Emerald just nodded.

"You're cousin is really strange." Yoko pointed out. "I'm what?" Came a very cold voice behind them... Emerald, Yoko, Jai, Black, and Sango slowly turned around. Sango couldn't help but let her jaw drop a bit...

**End of Chapter**

I know this chapter is short, but it left a cliffy. But you already know who it is. Hehe.

Next chapter will be longer! Also sorry for making it so long. So many projects came at me and all this friend problems and boy problems. Can't live life without problems every now and then.


	6. Chapter Six

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**Summary(Revised): **A fairy changes Sango into something no one ever expected. Now she has to go through training to control her powers...Can she do it? Or will she have to back down? What's this? The Demon Concil wants to talk to Sango...about her turning from human to demon. Will she be accepted? Or rejected?

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**WIP ( Writing In Progress) For those who didn't know.**_

_Writer's Note:_

_This year I made a new year's resolution. I am going to make sure my stories are pretty long before I even think about coming to a closing. This story is going to be the first since I made it on New Year's Day I believe. I have my editor to yell at me if I begin to finish it. I want to make this a really long story and make it interesting._

_If you think I need improvement on anything...Please tell me! I would love to know!_

_I love you all my readers,_

_WolfPuppy_

_Editor's Note:_

_Hmm...she said whatever I want thinks -2 hours later- Hmmm... -10 hours later- AH! I CAN'T THINK! . Hi I ish smirt, i ish edjamacated!!!!!!_

_I wuv you alls,_

_SilverPhoenixFeather_

_Jade_

_Blackslayer/Black_

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter Six - Day One End and Week One End

Sango felt her jaw drop a bit. She quickly closed her mouth and looked away. Sesshoumaru, who was standing there in all of his glory, gave Sango a disgusted look. To him, she was still the weak human. ( He can't sense her demon side because of the mask she has up )

Sango suddenly became angry. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK MR. FLUFFY! I'LL SHOW YOU A GOOD AND DISGUSTING LOOK!"

The music stopped.

Everyone turned and looked at them.

No one breathed.

Black started cracking up laughing. "Mr. Fluffy! Oh god! That's hilarious! Wooow! Gotta use that next time!" She began skipping around. "Mr. Fluffy. Mr. Fluffffffffy!"

Sesshoumaru's eye slowly twitched. "Black...Shut the hell up." Black stopped and looked at him. She then turned and stuck her butt out. "Kiss it, kiss it!" She scooted closer when she said it. ( If you have seen Happy Feet. It's when the Mexican penguins meet Mumble )

Black grinned a bit, wiggling her butt. "You know you wanna!" Sesshoumaru sighed slightly. "Let Jai do it. I'm sure he would enjoy it."

Jai suddenly popped up and before he could speak a word, he was on the ground with a loud THUMP! It was all because of Black. She was standing over him, fuming angrily(sp). Sango smiled slightly and walked towards an open balcony. Emerald was sitting on the railing and she and Yoko were talking.

Sango stepped out. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." They looked over and smiled. Emerald shook her head. "No. You aren't. We're just talking. How has your night been?" Sango groaned slightly. "I absolutetly...HATE IT!"

There was a small giggle and they all looked over. Saike was floating there, smiling. "Hello Sango." She bowed. Sango blushed and bowed back. Saike smiled. "You don't have to bow to me Sango. I respect you...Now...I have another job for you...As...payment you could say..."

Sango blinked a little bit. "Payment?" Saike smiled and nodded. "Melt the ice...around the Lord of Western Lands' heart." She smiled innocently. Sango gave Saike a look. "You really think he's going to pay attention to me long enough so I can POOF! Your heart is unmelted and you're a caring bastard. Still a bastard. But caring."

Saike giggled. "You'll think of something, love..." She whispered, spreading fairy dust over Sango before flying away. Sango coughed slightly. Emerald raised an eyebrow. "I wonder..." She got up and jumped to another balcony. Yoko blinked and followed her.

Sango sighed slightly and walked back into the ball room...Maybe she should get some fun out of it.

---

Yoko landed behind Emerald. "Emerald...Dear..." That earned a knock on the head. "Alright...Emerald. Why are we in the library?" He sighed rubbing his now sore head. Emerald was looking through the books. "Because...I need to find something..."

Yoko sighed slightly, watching her. Emerald then pulled out a book and began flipping through it. "Ah! Here it is!" Yoko blinked and walked over. He read over her shoulder.

_The one to be changed into a demon by a fairy, is the one who will change the Lord of Western Lands of the time. It is their destiny to be together. The fairy will choose who it will be at the time because of her spirit and her personality. _

Yoko raised an eyebrow. "Corny much?" He got an elbow in his gut. He sighed slightly and went back to reading.

_The one who is changed will be trained in all four elements by four different trainers. After training she will be presented to the concil with her four new friends. She will be accepted and then given a reward. _

Emerald's eyes widened. "This...This has all happened Yoko!" Yoko was silent. Emerald turned to him. "Yoko?" Yoko looked up at her with his golden eyes...Oh how Emerald could get lost in those eyes. Emerald quickly shook herself mentally. 'Focus Emerald!' She thought to herself.Emerald flipped a few pages. It seemed to have half the page ripped. Emerald and Yoko began reading it.

_From the darkest forest_

_to the brightest village_

_Bless this woman_

_with your love and longevity_

_Guide her life with her friends_

_Help her in the dark_

_and lead her to the light_

_Fulfill her destiny without flaw_

_All love to take place of the hate within her heart_

_And allow her to find her destined mate_

_This I wish..._

The rest of the page was ripped...Like someone wanted to keep something. Yoko sighed slightly. "It says Sango and Sesshoumaru are suppose to be together. But have you seen them talking?! It's like a bloody war just WAITING to happen." He gave Emerald a look. Emerald bit her lower lip. "Well...What if we give them a LITTLE push..."

Yoko set on the desk. "I'm listening." He arched a silver eyebrow. Emerald put the book back up and searched for another one. "What if...we helped them along. Help them...You know. Get together. Mate. Love each other. Blah blah." 'Even though I'll never have the chance...' She felt a pang in her heart because the person she loved was right in the very room.

Of course he had shown her feelings that one day. The days...and days after that..She never saw that softness in his eyes again. Did she do something wrong?

Yoko looked at her. "Seems like a good idea..." He murmured lowly. "So what's the plan?" He looked at her. Emerald turned around and smirked. "I thought you would _never _ask." She walked over. They began discussing.

---

Sango sighed as she watched everyone dance. 'Boooring.' She felt like standing up, going over to a good, hard thick wall and slamming her head against it. Many, many times. Though it was a good idea, she stayed where she was.

The candles were replaced repeatedly so it kept the room lit the whole night through. Sango sighed slightly. She didn't belong here...What was Emerald thinking she could pull this off?! She couldn't pull it off! She was just a normal girl...Well if you didn't count the part she got changed into a demon by a little michevious fairy!

She stood up and began towards the door when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Sango turned around to be face to face with a very handsome demon. He smiled at her. "I couldn't help but notice that a beautiful lady has not yet danced this whole night." Sango blushed a little bit at the compliment.

"Well...No one's asked me. And I think it's odd if a female asks a male." The male chuckled, smiling more at her. "How about I introduce myself? My name is Mukotso. And I am Emerald and BlackSlayer's father." He bowed to her. Sango quickly bowed back.

Mukotso smiled. He offered his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Sango bit her lower lip. She knew most girls got jealous to see their mates/husbands dancing with another girl they didn't know or wasn't a relative. "Umm..." She looked down slightly.

Mukotso chuckled and grabbed her hand gently. "It's alright. My mate, Sakura, knows I am asking you. And besides...You'll be family soon enough." Sango looked at him quickly. "Soon?" Mukotso smiled. "Oh look another song came on!" He led her towards the dance floor, leaving her question unanswered.

They slowly began dancing to the slow song. Mukotso smiled at her. "So, what do you think about my nephew?" Sango blinked. "Your...nephew?" She tilted her head slightly. Mukotso twirled her before answering. "Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru." Sango's eyes buldged. "You...You're so nice though!"

Mukotso laughed slightly, smiling. "Sesshoumaru's really nice...He's just had... a lot of problems in his youth. He just needs a few reasons to show his feelings again." Sango frowned. "Problems? Like what?" Mukotso smiled as the song ended. "Why don't you just find out for yourself..." He leaned to her ear. "Have a pleasant sleep tonight, Lady Sango." He then bowed to her and she bowed back. She watched him walk away.

'Pleasant sleep?' She whispered in her mind. Sango shook her head again and walked out of the ballroom, unaware of a pair of golden amber eyes watching her every movement.

---

Sesshoumaru scowled slightly as he watched Sango leave the room. Though no one would be able to tell... What did his uncle say to that wo-wench! Mukotso grinned as he came back and set next to Sesshoumaru. "Lovely evening is it not, Sesshoumaru?" He took a drink from his cup while arching an eyebrow at the glaring Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled a bit. "What did you tell that bitch?" Muktoso clicked his tounge. "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru." He sighed and looked at him. "You are so complicating." Sesshoumaru growled more, scaring some servants. "Tell me now, Uncle. What did you tell that wench?" Muktoso grinned at him. "Nothing...Nothing at all." He whispered while getting up to go get his mate and head to the dance floor.

Sesshoumaru was then left in his own thoughts. ( **Demon **_Sesshoumaru_ )

**We must have that woman..**

_Don't be stupid. She's a human. I will NOT follow in my father's footsteps. I will not be defeated by some stupid little emotion!_

**But her body. Her mind. Her willpower. Her firey temper...It calls to us. Do not deny it.**

_I do not want her!_

**Mhm. Tell that to your brain downstairs.**

Sesshoumaru glanced downwards and groaned slightly. He didn't even know that he had an erection. Damn that stupid wench! There must be some sort of magic she used!

**It's called arousal you jerk. You are aroused by her. By the way she talks, wa-**

_Shut up already! I am not aroused by her! Nor will I ever be! Leave me be now!_

**Whatever you say **_**Lord **_**Sesshoumaru. But I WILL...be back.**

Sesshoumaru almost sighed in peace when he got to think alone. That woman did have a nice figure. 'Probably from demon slaying.' He murmured to himself. 'No! This Sesshoumaru must stop thinking about this!' He sighed and stood up. He walked out of the ballroom without another word. He took a deep breathe, not knowing it was Sango's scent he was taking in...

---

Sango walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sighed a bit, she didn't deserve this room. But, of course, Emerald insisted on it. It had a king sized futon bed, which was really fluffy and looked, oh so inviting right about now. Then about four feet away was a table that was low to the floor and then a pillow thing in front of it. On the table was a brush, bowl of warm water, a towel, and then a mirror placed on the wall behind everything. On the opposite wall of the bed was a dresser that was about as tall as Sango's shoulders and looked to be made of pure gold.

A door to the right of the dresser led to the hotsprings. It was a pretty big one and divided, like someone else used it. It was surrounded by all sorts of flowers, ranging from roses to daisies. She wondered how they got a hotsprings on the second floor. ( Wolfpuppy: I know! I know! Maaaagiiiic! Jade: Oh shut up already! -bops on head- Wolfpuppy: -whines- )

Sango quickly changed into a sleeping yukata. She walked over and laid into the futon, sighing as she relaxed. "Mmm...So comfortable..." She whispered as her eyelids became heavier...and heavier. And then suddenly...the darkness came.

_Sango blinked as she opened her eyes. "Nn...Where...Where am I?" She whispered looking around. She heard movement and looked behind her. A little laughing Sesshoumaru was running from an older woman. "You can't catch me, Mama!"_

_It almost brought tears to Sango's eyes. "How could he go from this...to now..." She didn't whisper this time. But the mother and Sesshoumaru didn't seem to hear. "Am I...in Sesshoumaru's memories?"_

_A chuckle came from behind her and Sango quickly turned around. Yoko was standing there. "Hello Sango." He smiled and set next to her. Sango smiled back as well. "Hello Yoko. What are you doing here?" Yoko glanced at her. "The same reason you are...Well...sorta. I was sent here to help you understand. But it seems you already know..." _

_Sango looked back at the mother playing with her child. "He seems so...innocent." Yoko smiled slightly. "Everyone is innocent when they are children, Sango. Unless they were born evil." Sango nodded. "Why is he so cold now?" As though to answer her question, things fast forward in front of her._

_Sesshoumaru was standing next to the bed where his mother laid, tears in his eyes. Sango covered her mouth so she wouldn't start sobbing. Yoko looked down slightly. "His mother died. They never could figure out what the disease was...He was never the same. She was the only thing that could bring out the smile that was Sesshoumaru..."_

_Sango nodded, watching the scene. "When did you meet him?" Yoko smiled a little bit. "Shortly before his mother died. I was out playing with the other foxes when I spotted a little boy just sitting by himself. I knew he wasn't a fox because he had no ears on his head..."_

_Yoko sighed. "I walked over to him and set next to him. We talked for a while...And decided to be friends. About a week after that, we were pretty close...and then his mother died." Sango bit her lower lip. "Did that...ruin your relationship..." Yoko looked at her. "He came to me...crying. Saying that his father disappeared and his mother was dead. He stayed at my village until he was around 16 in demon years. We had trained him as much as we could...But his father would have to do the rest..."_

_Yoko looked down. "I never saw him again until I became an adult. We met and...and...Sesshoumaru wasn't the same. He was emotionless...And he could care less if any lived or died...Since then, I have only seen one true smile from him...And that was when I was almost dead and he was making fun of me for being weak." _

_Sango laughed slightly, even with tears running down her cheeks. "Sango, things aren't always as they appear. Sesshoumaru wasn't made like this, as many believed. His father made him like that through his actions. Through his ways. Sesshoumaru does not want to make another mistake like his father. That's why he is refusing to take a mate. But you Sango...you can change him." Yoko tried to reason with her._

_Sango shook her head. "I can't do anything. I fight demons. I don't fall in love with them. I can't change them. Sesshoumaru hates my guts, remember? He could care less what I think. How in the hell am I going to change him?!" Yoko just smiled and started to fade. "You'll find a way..." When he disappeared a voice was heard. It was female and seemed distant. "Sango! Wake up! SANGO! GET YOUR ASS UP!"_

Sango jerked awake and looked around. "W-where am I?!" BlackSlayer giggled a bit. "You're right in your bed Sango...Have a nice sleep? You kept moaning." Sango blushed. "It wasn't like that!"

BlackSlayer nodded. "Mhm. I'm sure Sango. I'm suuuure. Soooo who was the guy in there?" Sango blinked. "Yoko...But it wasn't like that I promise!" BlackSlayer raised an eyebrow. "Then what was it?" Sango sighed. "Yoko was helping me understand Sesshoumaru a little better...I guess the moaning was because I was trying not to cry in my dream..."

BlackSlayer grinned a bit. "Good, because if you were dreaming like _that _with Yoko in it...Emerald would have your ass." Emerald walked in at that moment. Sango noticed the new added red rose mark on Emerald's neck, but didn't take notice that much. She didn't know what it meant. So she didn't ask questions, and if Emerald really wanted ANYone to know, she would say something.

"What do you mean?" Sango laughed and stood up. "Nothing Emerald. Nothing. Just a nice chat between the two of us." She smiled at Emerald, who in return smiled back. Sango made sure to sneak a glare to Black. Maybe, just maybe she could change that heart of ice into a real heart. It was a long chance from hell...But a chance she was willing to take.

---

Sesshoumaru was standing on the other side of the door. Oh yeah...He knew she was moaning...He had woken up the previous night for a nightly stroll. It felt odd to him to be in a new place after so long. Of course, he had been there before.

_**Flashback**_

_As Sesshoumaru chose a hallway, he heard noises from one of the rooms. He began to think it was just some stupid demon fucking another stupid demon...But it was just a single female's moan and it didn't seemed like an aroused one. He walked to the room and slowly slid open the door._

_If something happened to the woman in there, he would be blamed for not helping. His scent would have lingered around her room. He stopped seeing it was Sango and she seemed to be tossing and turning, moaning as she did. _

_His hakamas tightened when her back arched like she was getting hurt. 'She is not harmed...Just a foolish dream those humans have.' He murmured and turned to leave._

_"S-sesshoumaru...I-I'm sorry..." He heard her whisper. He froze and looked at her slowly. 'Sorry...' He thought. 'Sorry for what.' He looked at her face. Sango was calmed now. No tossing and turning, no moaning, no arching of the back. The peaceful look on her face was there again. He quickly shook his head and walked out of her room. Two pairs of golden held a smirk in them as they watched Sesshoumaru walk away. _

_The eyes looked at each other before disappearing in the same direction...towards a single-bedded room. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sesshoumaru walked away from Sango's room. He growled mentally. He could not be softening up to this girl! Impossible! It just wasn't him! He would not fall into her magical ways. He wouldn't! He couldn't! It was barbaric!

Sesshoumaru walked outside, not noticing he had slammed the door. Up in the castle, in a room, Yoko looked down at his friend. Yoko smiled slightly. "Sesshoumaru...Friend...You are falling...and hard..." He looked over at his bed which was really messed up. There were small indents in the small bedposts that the bed had.

A silk robe laid innocently on top of everything. It definitely wasn't his, because of how small it was. It was a females considering how silky it was and how only one female in the whole castle wore a silver silk robe over her yukata when she got up.

He walked over and picked it up gently, as though scared to tear into pieces with his claws. He smiled, still smelling the females scent on it clearly, along with his scent mingled into it. The musk scent of sex still lingered in the room some which could only tell what activities went on in the room.

Yoko glanced back at the window. "Because Sesshoumaru...You aren't the only one who's heart is melting by a beautiful woman..." He said with a smile on his face. "I love you...Emerald." He whispered, letting the robe fall onto the bed slowly.

---

**End of Chapter**

Wolfpuppy: I am SOOO sorry it took so long! It's summer so I got caught up in ALL my fun. Ok. So far Emerald and Yoko's relationship is developing really fast. Jai and BlackSlayer...eh...still have their differences. Don't worry. There's still to come. Also! Sesshoumaru is beginning to feel attracted to Sango as you can see! And Sango...She's beginning to understand Sesshoumaru. No attraction, but understanding. Of course...that's a yet.

Jade: My lord, took you forever!

Wolfpuppy: Didn't I just...Forget it! Alright. I may add a lemon of Yoko and Emerald in the next chapter...Of course I'm going to do a warning and stuff if you don't give a crap. Just for people who just like reading lemons and stuff like that. Of course, there is going to be at least one or two lemons with Sesshoumaru and Sango. And then maybe a lemon between BlackSlayer and Jai.

Jade: No! Just leave kissing for BlackSlayer and Jai!

Wolfpuppy: Thanks for making up my mind. I think I will now. Hehe. Love you all!

**Please review because you all love me soooo soooo much!!!**

**:Reviews:**

_To all the reviewers! _

_I could not figure out which ones were new and such so...I'm just saying...THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews but of course. It just matters! Hehe! Toooootles!!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**Summary(Revised): **A fairy changes Sango into something no one ever expected. Now she has to go through training to control her powers...Can she do it? Or will she have to back down? What's this? The Demon Concil wants to talk to Sango...about her turning from human to demon. Will she be accepted? Or rejected?

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**WIP ( Writing In Progress) For those who didn't know.**_

_Writer's Note:_

_This year I made a new year's resolution. I am going to make sure my stories are pretty long before I even think about coming to a closing. This story is going to be the first since I made it on New Year's Day I believe. I have my editor to yell at me if I begin to finish it. I want to make this a really long story and make it interesting._

_If you think I need improvement on anything...Please tell me! I would love to know!_

_I love you all my readers,_

_WolfPuppy_

_Editor's Note:_

_Hmm...she said whatever I want thinks -2 hours later- Hmmm... -10 hours later- AH! I CAN'T THINK! . Hi I ish smirt, i ish edjamacated!!!!!!_

_I wuv you alls,_

_SilverPhoenixFeather_

_Jade_

_Blackslayer/Black_

**Note**_I made a picture of the fairy Saike. And fairy Hiraku. If you wish to see them message me..._

_Msn - EmeraldTage(at)h-o-t-m-a-i-l.c-o-m ( Not like that. It's the only way it will show up.)_

_Yahoo - Kagome7907(at)y-a-h-o-o.c-o-m_

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter Seven - Beat of Thy Heart

Sango yawned as the sun hit her face. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. She slowly set up and allowed the blankets to fall off of her. She slowly stood and stretched out her muscles. She was satisfied when she heard a few bones pop. She walked over to her balconey doors and opened them.

Wind blew in as the cool spring breeze came in. Her dark blue sleeping yukata moved with the breeze as she walked out onto the balconey. She took in a deep breathe before letting it out. "So beautiful..." She whispered looking at the dew ground below her baloncey and at the trees which had rain drops on their leaves.

Sango turned to her door when there was a knock on it. She walked over to it, yawning a bit. She slid it open and smiled at the familiar face. "Hello Emerald-chan." Emerald grinned back at her. "Good morning Sango-chan. Did you sleep well?" Sango nodded.

Two months. That's how long it had been since the ball. Nothing special happened. Sesshoumaru left, and Sango had no way to 'melt' his heart. One thing happened though. Emerald got pregnant, and Yoko was almost murdered by BlackSlayer. But other than that, nothing exciting happened.

Emerald stood there, wearing a loose silver kimono instead of her normal silver dress. Sango patted Emerald's stomach. "How many more months?" Emerald tapped her chin. "I believe the healer said four. Since demon babies develop so quickly." Sango smiled. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Emerald giggled. "Yoko wants to have more but..." Sango sighed. "That's a pervert for you." They erupted with laughter.

On the other side of the castle, Yoko sneezed suddenly. Jai looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" Yoko looked at him and nodded. "I think someone's talking about me."

Sango looked at Emerald. "You should be in bed, resting. Demon babies can't be easy to carry." Emerald sighed, rubbing her stomach. "Tell me about it." She smiled at Sango. "Alright. I'm going back to mine and Yoko's room. If you need anything, you'll know where I am."

Sango nodded. "Of course." She watched, leaning against the wall, while Emerald disappeared into a room about four doors down. Sango smiled. She was happy for Emerald and Yoko. You could tell from the first day they were going to get together. Sango sighed slightly. 'Not everyone can have their luck...' She whispered mentally, walking back into her room.

Her small footsteps could be heard in the quiet room as she made it to her wardrobe. She opened the doors and looked in it before taking out her battle suit. She was going to go for a walk. She let her silky yukata fall to the ground as she put on her battle suit. It was the same as before, just for the fact the armor was silver now, almost a light blue.

She walked over and placed two katanas at her sides before placing her hirakotsu(sp) onto her back. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She walked out of her room and slid the door behind her closed. She looked around before dashing to the stairs and down them. She walked outside and smiled as the fresh air hit her face.

Once outside the castle grounds and gates, she began to wander through the forest. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, allowing nature to guide her. She suddenly stopped feeling a familiar presence. "Kohaku..." She whispered. She began running quickly towards where she felt him.

"Kohaku!" She yelled towards a figure in the distance. A small boy turned slowly, his chocolate brown eyes void of emotion. Sango stopped. "Kohaku?" A familiar evil laughter entered the clearing. Sango growled lowly, turning around. "Naraku!"

Naraku stood there smirking. He had shown his face, but wore the same baboon pelt. "Well, hello there Sango." Sango readied her hirakotsu(sp). "You asshole! Let my brother go!" Naraku's smirk widened. "Why would I do that Sango? He's just the _perfect _slave..." Sango screamed and released her hirakotsu.

Just before it hit Naraku, a chain wrapped around it tightly and brought it crashing to the ground. Sango's eyes followed the chain and there stood Kohaku holding the chain in his hands. Sango's eyes widened. "No...Kohaku!" He dropped the chains. He turned to her slowly.

Naraku looked between them, before grinning. "Kill her Kohaku. Kill your sister, like you killed your comrads and your family." Sango turned to Naraku. "Shut up you ass-" Her eyes widened when a pain erupted into her body. "I.." She slowly turned and looked at Kohaku.

He forcefully pulled back his spear and caught it, without an emotion in his eyes. Sango looked at Kohaku. "Why..." He attacked again and all she could do was dodge. "I'm not going to fight you Kohaku!" Her eyes widened again when his spear grazed her cheek. She lost her concentration and fell to the ground.

She was breathing heavily as she tried to get back up. All thoughts of using her demon powers flew out of her head. 'I can't hurt my brother! I won't! Naraku...You asshole! I will kill you!' She looked up and saw Kohaku standing over her. Her eyes began to close from blood loss. Since her barrier was up, it blocked out the demon healing abilities..

She fell back to the ground. Right as Kohaku brought down his spear he stopped and looked to the side. Sango blinked, trying to get rid of the hazy look. 'What...' Kohaku jumped into the tree and disappeared. Sango let her tears fall finally. 'Kohaku...'

Sango looked over hearing footsteps. 'Who's coming...' She looked up and just as the blackness that felt comforting, a pair of emotionless golden amber eyes stared at her as hers slipped closed and took in the warm of darkness.

----

Sango gasped as she set up quickly. She winced as a pain shot through her body quickly. 'Where am I?' She looked down. The top part of her battle suit had been pulled down and what replaced it where bandages. She blinked. 'Who did this...' She looked up hearing the blinds being moved.

Her eyes widened slowly. There stood Sesshoumaru in all his glory. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "So you're finally awake." He said emotionlessly. Sango sighed to herself. 'Of course.' She nodded. "Ano...Did you...I mean..." He looked at her. "Spit it out already woman. I don't have all day for your stupid stuttering."

Sango glared at him, her hands going into fists. "Why you!" She started to stand up but the pain stopped her. She started to fall down, but a pair of arms wrapped around her and laid her down gently. Sango looked up at him. "W...Why?" She whispered in shock, while looking up at the still emotionless Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Because I made my aunt and uncle a promise." Sango frowned some. "A...promise?" He looked at her. "That if I could, protect you. I never turn down a promise." Sango frowned more. 'So..I'm really nothing...' He looked at her. "You really thought I was protecting you because I wanted to wench?"

Sango looked away. Her heart felt like it hit the bottom of the pits. 'Of course. What was I thinking?! He could never care for a 'mere human'...Though...It's a beautiful wish...'

Sesshoumaru studied her facial expressions. His eyes narrowed when depression settled itself in her eyes. 'What has caused her to be so depressed?' "Woman." He watched her eyes look at him. "Cease your depression. It annoys me." She tilted her head, as though she didn't know what he was talking about.

----

Emerald sighed as she leaned against the railing on her balconey. She looked down as she rubbed her stomach. "Am I ready?" She whispered, mostly to herself. "Of course you are." Emerald turned and smiled at her sister. "Hello Black..." Black nodded and walked over sitting on the railing, balancing herself.

"Emerald...You and Yoko are in love...right?" Emerald looked at her and nodded. "Yes. I believe so...I mean, I've never felt so strongly about someone before...Why do you ask?"

Black bit her lower lip. "I...feel **something** for Jai...I'm just not sure what." Emerald nodded. "Ok, tell me about it." Black sighed. "He can be so mean! Oooh! I just want to choke him to death sometimes! But then he can be really sweet and I just...want to kiss him. And then he goes back to being mean again!"

Emerald laughed slightly. "I can definetly tell you like him." She smiled. "Love...I'm not so sure yet. You'll have to figure that out for yourself." Black pouted slightly. She then looked at Emerald's hand on her stomach. "How many more months?" Emerald smiled. "Four. Maybe five. It just matters."

Black nodded. "Yoko should be in here taking care of you." Emerald sighed slightly. "He went with father for something...I'm not sure." She frowned a little bit. "I'm waiting for him to come back." Black smiled. "So you can lay down with him?" Emerald blushed a little bit.

Black laughed. "He won't care Emerald. He'll do _anything _for you. Especially since you're carrying his child." Emerald smiled and nodded. "I know..." She whispered. "I just wish he was with me all the time." Black frowned some. "He's a theif. I bet you anything, if you ask him...He'll stay." Emerald sighed. "I can't do that."

"Of course you can." Both girls looked over to see Yoko leaning against the balconey door frame. Black slowly stepped away. "I'll just see my way out." She walked away. Emerald looked up at Yoko. "I couldn't possibly ask you not to do the one thing you love." Yoko walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose into her hair. "I love you more. I'll stop stealing, just for you."

Emerald looked at him. "But..." He silenced her with a kiss. She looked at him. "Emerald. I will do anything for you. You are my precious jewel. I do not want to lose you. Ever." She smiled at him. She squeaked when he picked her up. He laughed some. "Come on...Let's lay down." She smiled at him as he walked over to their futon with her.

----

Black slid Emerald and Yoko's door behind her as she walked out. She sighed a bit. "At least they're happy..." She closed her eyes. "At least who's happy?" She turned quickly, to come face to face with Jai. "Oh...Yoko and Emerald..."

Jai nodded. "It's good they found each other." He walked towards her. "I'm going for a walk through the gardens...Do you wish to come with me?" Black thought about it for a while. "O...k." She smiled before following him towards the front doors. They walked out of the grand castle and into the garden.

Black smiled. "It's been forever since I've had a relaxing walk in the gardens." Jai smiled at her. "That's good." Black blushed since she knew he rarely _ever _smiled. She looked away to hide her blush. Jai stopped and set down on a bench. Black took her place by him. "You know...things...are different." Black whispered looking at him.

Jai nodded. "Very different. Things aren't...normal anymore. Are they?" Black laughed and shook her head. Jai smiled at her. "You have a beautiful laugh." Black blushed slightly. 'There he goes being sweet again...' Jai then grinned some. "At least that's one good quality about you."

Her eye slowly twitched. "JAI!" Jai laughed as he took off running. Black smiled as she ran after him.

"Get back here!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"JAI!"

He grinned at her as he suddenly stopped and she slammed into him. "Jai!" She yelled at him, but her eyes widened when she noticed him so close. "J-jai?" She whispered. Their lips were almost touching.

"Can I?" He whispered. Black shivered feeling his breathe on her lips. She nodded slightly, not really knowing what he was asking permission for. Her eyes widened some feeling his lips come crashing down on hers. It took a few seconds before Black quickly realised what was happening.

She slowly kissed him back before pouting some feeling his lips leave hers. She was enjoying that. He looked at her and grinned. "You're not that bad of a kisser." Black's eye twitched. "JAI!" He took off running again, with her chasing.

----

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin came running into the hut, holding beautiful flowers in her arms. Sango's eyes softened as the girl looked up at Sesshoumaru with admiration. The little girl seemed satisfied when she got a pat on the head. Rin rushed over to Sango and dumped the flowers into her lap.

"These are for Sango-chan! Rin picked the flowers that reminded her for Sango-chan!" Sango smiled at Rin. "That's very nice of you Rin. You are a very nice little girl." Rin grinned at her. "Thanks Sango-chan. Rin thinks you're very nice too." She nodded. Sesshoumaru looked over. "Rin. Go find Jaken." Rin nodded and ran out.

Sango looked at him. "She admires you." Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Hn." Sango's eye twitched. "My lord! You remind me of Jai so much!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Shut up already woman."

"I'll talk if I want to, Lord of the Fluff."

"What did you call me?"

"Lord of the Fluff? It fits doesn't it."

(Fellenwolf: -is lauging up a storm-I LOVE IT! LMFAO LMFAO! Don't you just love the woooonderful comparison )

Sesshoumaru stood up, prepared to attack her but stopped and turned, walking out of the hut. Sango smirked in triumph. She then sighed. 'So much for melting his heart..' Sesshoumaru walked back in and looked at her. "Come on girl. I have to get you back to the castle before Emerald throws a fit and has a miscarriage."

Sango sighed and stood up. She winced from her back wound. Sesshoumaru walked over and put her over his shoulder. "Come on. The quicker I get you there, the quicker you're out of my sight." Sesshoumaru picked up her weapons with ease. A cloud formed under his feet.

Sango sighed slightly. She couldn't put up much of a struggle. "Sooo..."

"Shut up woman."

"Hey! Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I believe I just did woman."

"My name is Sango. San-Go! Not woman."

"I will call you whatever I see fit. Be glad I even acknowledge you as a woman."

"What do you think I am?! A girl?!"

"You sure act like one."

"Grrr! If I could growl I would!"

"You annoy me."

"Well you annoy me you...you...ARGH!"

Sango finally got quiet and was left to be in her own thoughts. He was pissing her off, just like she was pissing him off. 'Saike what the hell were you thinking?!'

----

Fairies were gathered around a small pool of water, watching Sesshoumaru carry Sango like a sack of potatoes. Saike flew over and sighed. "He needs to be more gentle."

Another fairy looked up. "At least he hasn't killed her." The other fairies murmured in agreement. Saike sighed and nodded. "I believe...It will take some time for Sesshoumaru to love Sango. But it is in the prophecy! Their combined strength will set everyone under Naraku's reign free, and he will die. That is what to look forward to!"

The same fairy looked at Saike. "But how long Saike? How long? We don't have much time. With Naraku getting stronger, there's not much of the shards left. We need to act now!" Saike glared. "We can not force Fate to hurry things along! It will just happen! I'm sorry to bust your damn bubble!"

Saike waved her hand and the image of Sesshoumaru and Sango left the pool. "We will wait for Sango to decide. They do not have to fall in love and mate. They just need to become allies and work together. After the defeat of Naraku, they can go back to their normal lives. Right now, Naraku is the most important thing that we need to get rid of! So do not tell me if I have done something wrong! I am following every order!" She yelled at the fairy who tried to make Sango go faster.

Saike sighed, sitting down. "Sesshoumaru is too stubborn. If it were Yoko and Emerald, they could go and defeat Naraku now. They are having a child together for god's sake!" She rubbed her temples. "Even Jai and BlackSlayer are working together...To an extent. Sesshoumaru's just too damn prideful to do anything."

The fairy bit her lip. "Saike...What do you plan to do?" Saike looked over and then slowly smirked. "We need to make up a demon, where Sesshoumaru can not defeat it and he gets injured. That should knock his male ego down a few knotches...And it'll go down even more when Sango has to care for him. It's perfect Hiraku! Absolutely perfect!" She flew off to find the spell to make a demon where it can only be killed by certain people.

----

Sango sighed as she walked behind Sesshoumaru. "Can we take a break Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

"And why not?!"

"Because I will get you to the castle before dawn."

"Well I'm tired. And I'm going to rest." Just as she said, Sango plopped down under a shady tree.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her. "Get up woman. Now."

"No."

"Woman."

"Make me." She stuck her tounge out.

Sesshoumaru walked over before stopping about two feet from her. Sango looked at him. "Scared." Sesshoumaru glared at her before looking out into the forest. "It seems we are being watched." Sango blinked. "Really?" She stood and looked around. She grabbed her boomerang, but Sesshoumaru didn't let it go so fast.

"Sesshoumaru! Let me have hirakotsu(sp)!" She yelled at him, glaring. Sesshoumaru finally let her have it. There was a small rustle before a demon jumped out of the bushes. It appeared to be a bear demon, if it didn't have the devil horns on its head. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and sent out a wave of energy to it. It didn't even seem effected.

"My turn!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang. It hit the demon, but didn't kill it. Sesshoumaru was lost in his own thoughts. 'Why couldn't I hurt it? Yet she could...That...That's impossible!' Sango's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru! Look out!" Sesshoumaru was slammed into a tree, breaking it in half. Blood trickled down his face slowly.

"No..." Sango whispered. She suddenly screamed as she threw her boomerang with all her strength. "I'll kill you!" She screamed as she watched her boomerang cut the demon in half. She was breathing heavily as she caught her boomerang. She winced, touching her stomach. She looked down at her hand. Blood was seeping through it slowly.

----

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly flickered open. 'How...How did I get defeated by that demon so easily?' He set up and noticed Sango laying beside him, apparently asleep. 'She truely is beautiful...No! What am I thinking?! She's not beautiful.' He growled to himself and stood up.

Sango groaned and woke up hearing Sesshoumaru's growl. She looked up at him. He was glaring at her. She blinked. "What..." He growled again. "How could you defeat that demon when I could now?" Sango frowned. "I don't know...Maybe I'm stronger."

"You wish wench."

"Why you?! My name is Sango! SANGO! Not wench. You asshole"

"My name isn't asshole. San-go." He sounded out her name.

She scowled at him. "You sure act like one, puppy."

She was suddenly against the wall, his claws around her neck. Sango's eyes widened when she felt his claws into into her neck. "W-what..." He growled. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again." He squeezed harder each time. Sango was finding it harder to breathe. She nodded. He loosened his grip some and leaned towards her..

Sango's eyes widened a bit. 'Is he going to...' Right before their lips met, he smirked. "The beating of your heart." He whispered before letting her go. She slowly slid to the ground, staring at him in shock. He walked towards the door of the hut. "The beating of your heart?" She whispered watching him leave. "What does..."

She touched her lips. 'He was going to kiss me...And what the hell was he talking about?' Sesshoumaru walked back in. "Well are you coming or not?" Sango looked over before nodding and picking up all her weapons. She quickly followed Sesshoumaru back to Emerald and BlackSlayer's castle.

'Maybe sometimes...You've just got to listen to the beat of your heart...'

----

"Did you see that?!" An over-excited Saike was bouncing up and down on her feet, even though she could have been flying around. "They almost kissed!"

Hiraku looked at her. "Almost isn't good enough."

"It's better than nothing."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not Saike."

"Do not tell me it's not! Because it is! You know Sesshoumaru has never kissed a female! And now he was about to kiss Sango!"

"So what's your point?"

"Grr. If I could grow claws I would dice you up! You stupid girl! It means, Sesshoumaru is beginning to care about her!"

"...So?"

"Ahhh! That means he's going to fall in love with her soon." Saike looked back at the pool of water, watching Sango follow Sesshoumaru. "That is...if he doesn't push her away." She whispered, touching the water and watching it ripple and then image disappear.

----

**End of Chapter**

Wooohoo! Another great chapter. Took me a week to write it. It would have been up earlier, but nuoo! My editor was gone for the whole week so.

**Blame her!**

_Not me._

**Nope.**

_Not me._

**She's the one who left.**

_Mhm._

_**----**_

_Anyways. I wish to thank::_

_Demonic Angel - Thank you. I know. I love clifffffys. You just can't wait until the next chapter. Mhm._

_INUGIRL - Well...Here you go._

_**----**_

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Well at least two people. I'm excited about this story because I have an awesome plot line.**

**Plot: Don't tell them anything! You must keep everything a surprise. Even your editor must never know until the end! Erm...Well...Unless you open your big fat mouth to her.**

**-cries- Fine. I won't. -sighs- It's just awesome!**

**Ok. Yoko may be a little OOC. But I just love him all gentle and loving. And blah blah. The mushy romance stuff. -nods- Alright. Jai has begun to make his move. But of course..he's rude about it. And also a little mean. It's just HIM.**

**Sesshoumaru's still...indifferent. Sango's trying to figure out her feelings, as is BlackSlayer who-**

**Plot: QUIT TELING THEM STUFF!**

**-sighs- Fiiiine. I just wa-**

**Plot: NO!**

**But **

**Plot: NO!**

**-sighs again- Fine be that way.**

**Please review! Mucho gracias!**

I'M BACK! -is FellenWolf- Aloha Fine then...doooon't tell me anything -pouts-


	8. Chapter Eight

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**Summary(Revised): **A fairy changes Sango into something no one ever expected. Now she has to go through training to control her powers...Can she do it? Or will she have to back down? What's this? The Demon Concil wants to talk to Sango...about her turning from human to demon. Will she be accepted? Or rejected?

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**WIP ( Writing In Progress) For those who didn't know.**_

_Writer's Note:_

_This year I made a new year's resolution. I am going to make sure my stories are pretty long before I even think about coming to a closing. This story is going to be the first since I made it on New Year's Day I believe. I have my editor to yell at me if I begin to finish it. I want to make this a really long story and make it interesting._

_If you think I need improvement on anything...Please tell me! I would love to know!_

_I love you all my readers,_

_WolfPuppy_

_Editor's Note:_

_Hmm...she said whatever I want thinks -2 hours later- Hmmm... -10 hours later- AH! I CAN'T THINK! . Hi I ish smirt, i ish edjamacated!!!!!!_

_I wuv you alls,_

_SilverPhoenixFeather_

_Jade_

_Blackslayer/Black_

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter Eight - New Light

**Love... **The one word that kept flowing through Sango's mind as she was left by Sesshoumaru at Emerald's castle. **Love... **Did she love him? Of course she did. That was the only solution to how she felt.

Sango stared at the wall as Emerald bickered over her wounds. "You could have been killed...Or worse!" Sango frowned a bit. Something was worse than death? Well, being heartbroken was a good alternative.

Was Sango a bad person?

Was she ugly?

Was she unworthly of Sesshoumaru's attention?

What was wrong with her?

Yoko, who was standing by the door, stepped forward to them. "Emerald, love, let her rest. Sesshoumaru did not let her die..." Sango flinched hearing Sesshoumaru's name, as though he were a hero. _Yet he broke my heart with his words... _Yoko continued, as though he didn't see her flinch. "She is still with us. So, let her rest." He smiled at Emerald.

Emerald sighed slightly and hugged Sango gently. "He will come around Sango. He is unaccustomed to the unwelcome emotion. He has hidden his emotions for so long.." She let Sango go after Sango hugged her back. She walked with Yoko out of the room.

Sango watched them leave before slowly sinking to her knees and crying her eyes out.

She cried.

And cried.

For hours on end.

Never leaving the room.

Never answering the door.

Her chest hurt so bad, and the sword laying innocently on the bed started to look comforting.

Sango stood up and walked over to it and picked it up. "He does not love me Emerald. He shall never love me... I am still a human in his eyes.." She whispered, slowly drawing the sword from the sheath.

Her eyes closed tightly. _I'm coming mother, father, my whole village and friends. We will be together... _She slammed the sword down to her chest, but the pain never came. She felt a cold splatter of blood hit her face and she opened her eyes.

She stared into the molten gold that stared back at her with rage.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He was there.

With her.

Sango got tears in her eyes. "S-sesshoumaru?" She stuttered, dropped the sword.

The sword was thrown across the room and embedded into the wall. Sango was backing up slightly as the tall man stalked towards her.

Sango started crying. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" She said through her cries. She stopped when she hit a wall, but her face was to the ground. Her eyes closed as she tried to force the tears to stop.

Warm arms encircled around her. There was a strange noise coming from his chest. Sango laid her ear to his chest, and listened. He was...purring... It somehow calmed her down...

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Sango's eyes widened.

Chocolate brown stared into molten gold.

The distance between them seemed to lessen with each little second. It was like an enterinty(sp) to Sango though.

Their lips were about to touch. They were so close. Sango could feel his breathe on her face. It entranced her.

Her face flushed as she stared up at him. Was he going to do something? Or was he waiting for her?

Suddenly the door opened quickly, drawing their stare to an end. Sango looked over seeing Black standing there, breathing hard. "Sango! Emerald's gone into labor!" Sango stared in shock. "But it's too early! She still has another month at least!" Black shook her head. "That baby wants out now!"

Sango took off running towards the hospital wing, towards Emerald, and towards the new life that would see the world.

----

Black turned to Sesshoumaru, who stood there, staring at the wall where Sango had been. "Cousin.." Sesshoumaru turned his head to her. Black smiled a little bit.

"Do you love her?" Sesshoumaru looked away. "I am unsure at the moment..." Black sighed. "Does it hurt your chest when you see her smile, and it's not because of you?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "My chest hurt as well, when I saw her blood being spilled."

Black walked over to him and hugged him. "Cousin, just follow you heart for once... She is going to change you. That is her will. And you seem to accept it. Please cousin, do not hurt her anymore. She does not deserve it." Sesshoumaru nodded and hugged her back. "I love you..." He whispered.

Black smiled. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru. But please, tell Sango that you love her as well." Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed Black's head. "I will. Eventually..."

Black sighed.

Stubborn fucken demon.

----

Emerald was screaming out at Yoko, using every curse word in the book. (Warning: Young children..plase do not read this part . Thank you... W.P.)

"YOU MOTHER FUCKEN ASSHOLE! DON'T EVEN FUCKEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME AGAIN! AHHH! I'M GOING TO **MURDER **YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Yoko was standing outside the door, flinching with every other word. His ears were pressed down against his skull, and he had this scared look on his face.

"YOKO JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU GET ME PREGNANT!" There was a loud scream from Emerald, then... silence.

Nothing but silence.

Then a small shrill cry came from a baby inside the room.

Yoko's ears slowly lifted as he heard it. His...child... He smiled.

The old healer came out, after a few minutes, holding a baby wrapped in a very soft pink and blue blanket. She handed Yoko the baby gently.

"Make sure to support the head. It will not be able to do it on it's own for a few days." Yoko nodded. He made sure to do that as he looked down.

The baby was a girl. She had bright gold eyes that seemed to look like a bright sun staring back at Yoko, curiously. She had silver hair that was very short at the moment. She looked just like her mother and her father. It was a mixture.

The healer smiled, watching how careful Yoko was holding her. "What are you going to name her, Lord Yoko?" Yoko stroked his child's face gently.

"Kirra." Was his short answer. Black slowly approached Yoko. "May I hold her Yoko?" She wasn't sure if Yoko's instincts were going to kick in or not, so she was on her guard.

Yoko looked at Black and smiled slightly. He gently handed the baby to Black. Black looked down at Kirra. "She's beautiful. Looks just like Emerald." She whispered.

The healer looked at Yoko. "You may go see Emerald now, she is calm." She smiled. Yoko nodded and walked into the room, with Black, Kirra, Jai, and Sesshoumaru. Sango was cleaning up Emerald who was laying there with her eyes closed.

Yoko walked over and knelt by her. "Emerald, love?" Emerald opened her tired gold eyes and looked at Yoko. She smiled slightly. "Where is she?" She questioned.

Yoko looked at Black who came over and laid Kirra onto Emerald gently. Emerald was being propped up by Yoko now. Emerald looked down at her. "Have you named her?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Kirra..." Emerald smiled. "Kirra." She tested it.

She liked it.

Yoko smiled at her approval. They left the couple to watch Kirra. The new light in their love.

Life...

What a wonderful thing to bring to the world.

With so much death surrounding it...

**END OF CHAPTER**

AN: I know this is really short. I'm sorry.

Lots of stuff has been happening.

High school for one.

-sigh-

Well the next chapter will be longer. Kirra is finally born. Premature. But born.

She will be healthy.

No kidnapping of the baby.

Too many protection...

But something WILL happen.

TOOOTLEEEES!


	9. Chapter Nine

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**Summary(Revised): **A fairy changes Sango into something no one ever expected. Now she has to go through training to control her powers...Can she do it? Or will she have to back down? What's this? The Demon Concil wants to talk to Sango...about her turning from human to demon. Will she be accepted? Or rejected?

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**WIP ( Writing In Progress) For those who didn't know.**_

_Writer's Note:_

_This year I made a new year's resolution. I am going to make sure my stories are pretty long before I even think about coming to a closing. This story is going to be the first since I made it on New Year's Day I believe. I have my editor to yell at me if I begin to finish it. I want to make this a really long story and make it interesting._

_If you think I need improvement on anything...Please tell me! I would love to know!_

_I love you all my readers,_

_WolfPuppy_

_Editor's Note:_

_Hmm...she said whatever I want thinks -2 hours later- Hmmm... -10 hours later- AH! I CAN'T THINK! . Hi I ish smirt, i ish edjamacated!!!!!!_

_I wuv you alls,_

_SilverPhoenixFeather_

_Jade_

_Blackslayer/Black_

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter Nine - The Run

The dream was perfect.

It was so peaceful and quiet.

The pond was like looking into a beautiful framed mirror that reflected Sango's face. It was really two faces, side by side.

Hers as a human and then hers as a demon. There were a number of differences.

The demon looked more mature, more elegant, graceful, and fierce. The human looked calm, independent...and above all, more like Sango.

Sango sighed slightly as she splashed her reflection away.

She turned and was faced with another mirror. "Will I ever be free of these mirrors..."

A crying.

Clear as day, could be heard everywhere around Sango.

Sango turned around quickly. "Where is that crying coming from?" She took off running, mirrors popping up everywhere.

The dream wasn't so perfect anymore.

Sango set up in bed, breathing heavily. As though she had been running a few miles. "What..."

The crying was still there. It took a while for Sango to figure out what it was. It was Kirra. She had woken up, hungry, or needing of a changing.

Sango smiled. Emerald and Yoko's child. Kirra. The light of their lives. The proof of their love. Their everything! She had been named god-mother to Kirra, not too long ago.

The crying soon disappeared and Sango sighed. She laid back down, intending to go back to sleep. That never came. There was a knock on her door. Sango groaned and got up. "Come in." She stood up and put on a robe.

Kagome walked in and smiled. "Good morning Sango." Sango blinked. "When did you get here Kagome?"

Kagome looked out the window. "A few hours ago. Lady Emerald and Lord Yoko invited all of us. Me, Shippo, InuYasha, and Miroku." She said with a bright smile on her face.

_So naive... _Sango thought to herself before nodded. "Oh.." She was a bit disappointed that Miroku was there. She couldn't face him yet.

Kagome walked over. "Oh you look so beautiful now Sango! They must have been treating you right. It took a while to convince InuYasha to come. You know how he is with his brother. But there's this power here that limits fights."

Sango smiled. "It's Lady Emerald's power. She refuses to let her newborn child to be surrounding by fighting. If you curse near the child, Lord Yoko will deal with you." She giggled, remembering when Jai said 'shit' when Kirra was around because he dropped his food. Oh. He had a few...bruises and cuts. Just a few.

Kagome looked at Sango's attire. "Oh, you must have been sleeping. I shall leave and let you dress." Sango nodded and watched her walk away. She walked to her wardrobe and opened it up.

She hummed slightly. "What kimono today... What kimono today..." She pulled out a plain white kimono that had a black obi with red and pink sakuras across it. She replaced her sleeping yukata with it.

She walked over to her small desk with a water bowl and mirror on it. She picked up a brush from nearby and started brushing her hair. She pulled half her hair back and placed it in a yellow ribbon.

She put no make-up on.

Bleh. Make-up.

She didn't dare to touch the stuff.

It just... didn't work with her. It horrified her that women would try to hide true beauty.

She walked out of her room and looked down the hall. Empty. She looked down the other side of the hall. Empty as well.

She blinked. Where was everyone? She walked down the hall and down the stairs slowly. In the main room, there he was. HIM. The one who had once haunted her dreams. The one who she had once loved. The one who broke her heart into two with his way.

Miroku.

Miroku turned and looked at her. "Sango..." He breathed out. She had become so beautiful. So very elegant, and graceful. Nothing like before. Sango nodded to him. "Miroku." There was a bitter edge to her voice. She tried to not make it known though.

InuYasha looked at her. "Where have you been Sango? It's been almost a month!" Kagome sighed slightly. "Sit InuYasha."

The beads went blue.

**BAM**

InuYasha was now making wonderful friends with the ground. Sango smiled. It was like old times. "I have been with some new friends. I hope you didn't miss me too much." She lead them towards a sitting area. "Let us sit, and exchange stories."

Miroku sat a little too close for her comfort and Sango scooted away just slightly. She made it seem like she was getting comfortable. "I have been here the whole time. Training to become more powerful."

Kagome smiled. "I hope you made progress." Sango nodded. "I have.."

Just then Jai walked down the stairs. "Hey Sango do y-" He stopped seeing the new members. He looked at Sango and raised an eyebrow.

Sango smiled. "Everyone this is Jai, one of my many trainers. Jai this is Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, and Miroku." She then blinked. "Where is Kilala?" A mew came and a kitten jumped at Sango.

Sango caught her and hugged her gently. "Oh how I missed you my Kilala..." She stroked her fur. Kilala purred and her tails flicked. Jai nodded to each person. "Do you know where Black is Sango?"

Sango blinked. "Have you tried the garden? She seems to go there a lot to read and write." Jai nodded and took off. Sango smiled at her friends while stroking Kilala's fur. "What have you guys been doing?"

Kagome pulled out a vile of shikon jewels. "We got more jewel shards. We have half and Naraku has the other. We just need to destroy him and it's done." Sango sighed. "The final battle."

The battle to determine whether they would defeat, or be defeated.

Whether families could move on, or if they will be murdered with their kins.

Whether Sango could move on or not.

Whether the Shikon No Tama would finally be out of this world.

It would all be determined with this simple little battle.

It seemed so useless now that Sango thought about it. A simple jewel.

A jewel no larger than her hand, could cause such... mischief and grief in their world.

Their world that was once so peaceful, and bright.

Without the jewel, everyone was in harmony.

With the jewel, everyone wasn't in harmony.

Wars broke out just for a shard of the jewel.

Sango wanted it to end.

And it would end. Soon.

Miroku stood up. "Sango will you take a walk with me?" Sango licked her lips. Should she... Sango stood. "Alright Miroku." She walked with him, Kilala still in her hands. They walked to a secluded part of hte garden, near the castle. Kilala jumped from her arms and started chasing a butterfly.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about Miroku?" Sango glanced at him. Miroku sighed. "You do not trust me do you? You never did..." Sango shook her head.

"I trust you with my safety. Not with my heart." Sango corrected softly. Miroku stepped to her. "I missed you terribly..." Sango was about to respond when Miroku kissed her suddenly. Sango's eyes widened.

Miroku was kissing her.

It wasn't pleasurable.

It wasn't like Sesshoumaru's near kiss.

It didn't make her heart beat furiously. It felt cold. It wasn't true.

Sango tried to pull back, but Miroku held her still. He invaded her mouth without her permission. Sango got tears in her eyes. Her first kiss, gone.

Finally Miroku let her go and Sango fell down. She wiped her mouth. She looked to the side suddenly hearing something. Sesshoumaru was standing there. "Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru gave her a cold look and turned, walking away.

Sango got up and ran after him. She ran very fast too. "Sesshoumaru!" She grabbed his arm gently.

Sesshoumaru turned and gave her the coldest look he could possibly muster. "Get your person off of me before I remove it permanently.." Sango's eyes widened and she let his arm go. "Sesshoumaru what is..."

Sesshoumaru growled. "My name is Lord Sesshoumaru to you, you commen whore." Sango got tears in her eyes. "He forced himself on me Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru had her against a tree, a hand around her neck.

"I told you to call me Lord Sesshoumaru, wench." Sango looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "Are you going to kill me Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru almost flinched. He almost hated her calling him Lord Sesshoumaru. It felt like she was speaking poison with his name, when she wasn't. ( Like he heard it as poison, even though she wasn't saying it with hate. It's difficult! )

Sesshoumaru let got of her. "No. My cousin does not like violence around her newborn. I shall not kill you. If we do cross paths again, make no question, I will kill you if you defy me again." Sango slowly slid to the ground.

She stared at the ground, all fire gone from her eyes. The one she fell in love with. Love. Such a common thing. It seemed to be thrown around a lot. Sango heard the footsteps of Sesshoumaru walking away from her.

"I am not worthy of love.. I am not worthy of Lord Sesshoumaru."

----

"Saike calm down!" Hiraku screamed at her. Saike yelled out and threw a vase. "HE JUST CALLED HER A WHORE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO REMAIN CLAM?! OH HELL NO! I'M GOING TO GO DOWN THERE AND KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Saike grabbed her small wand. Hiraku did the last thing she could think of. She tackled Saike. "Saike! Calm down right this minute!" Hiraku yelled at her. Hiraku never got angry.

Saike quietened down. She had tears in her eyes.

Sango didn't deserve it. She didn't. But she got it. Full blown too, by the one man who loved her.

Hiraku held Saike as she cried. "Sango doesn't deserve it!" Saike cried out.

Hiraku sighed. "I know Saike. But, it is what Fate wants to happen. It will work out. Just let Fate do its job." She hummed a gentle tune.

Saike soon fell asleep in Hiraku's arms. "Sesshoumaru..." Hiraku whispered. "Prepare for a visit by me..." She placed Saike in a bed. She walked into another room and opened a portal.

"Here I come Sesshoumaru. I'm going to knock some sense into you." Hiraku then jumped into the portal.

----

Sesshoumaru walked away from Sango. He smelled her tears. He heard her words.

They broke him. Tore him in two.

He saw them kissing. He smelled the man, Miroku's, arousal. He smelled the distress on Sango. Why couldn't he just go over there and break them apart?

But he didn't. He couldn't. His chest had hurt too much. The kiss that was suppose to be his, was taken.

Sesshoumaru found him a place under a large tree and set down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

His eyes snapped open. Magic. Suddenly something hit his head. He picked up a quite large rock.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Hiraku yelled flying over to him. Her wings were ruffled, her hair was a little messed up, and her eyes blazed with an angry fire.

Sesshoumaru groaned slightly. Oh god. Another fairy, bent on trying to set his future for him. "What Hiraku?" Hiraku hit him over the head with her fist.

"YOU JERK! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAD TOLD SANGO THAT! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT YOU FUCKEN JERK!"

**Bam.**

**Slap.**

**Kick.**

Sesshoumaru was thrown into a tree because of Hiraku's magic powers. His eyes flickered closed before opening. He growled lowly. "She deserved it! She shouldn't have kissed him!"

Hiraku rolled her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, my dear Sesshoumaru." She started off all sweet before kicking him in the side. "She didn't kiss him!" She kicked him again before disappearing into her portal. "I hope you can fix this Sesshoumaru."

----

Frustration.

Anger.

Temptation.

All those things boiled inside of Sesshoumaru.

He needed a release.

And fast.

Oh he would find one. Every female would die to have sex with him. He just needed to find one, quickly.

----

Sango sighed slightly. Sesshoumaru was gone. Correction, Lord Sesshoumaru was gone from the castle. Well, that's what everyone thought.

Sango walked up the stairs slowly. "A nice hot bath, and I'm going to go to bed." She whispered to herself. She smiled at the plan. She needed something to distract herself.

She slowed to a stop hearing some noises. She blinked slightly walking towards her a door. It was a bedroom. Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Er, Lord Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

"But he shouldn't be here..." She whispered. She slid open the door slightly, thinking someone was breaking into the castle, or just Sesshoumaru's room. Her eyes widened as she peered into the room.

A woman was withering under a man on the bed. The woman was completely naked and she was moaning and digging her claws into the back of the man. She had long black hair an what seemed like dark brown eyes that were closing.

The man... The man made Sango's eyes water with tears. The man had long silver hair and gold eyes. The man turned his head and his eyes widened slightly. Sango looked away from Sesshoumaru's eyes and shut the door.

She did the first thing that came to her mind.

Run.

She ran as hard as she could, outside the castle, and past the gates. She ran to the forest. She didn't stop running, tears glistened the air behind her as she ran.

She finally came to a stop in a clearing and dropped to her knees.

_Stop running my love... _Sango's head snapped up. It was Sesshoumaru's voice. She shook her head. She was hearing things.

_**Sango! Wait for him please! He will come! He will explain! **_Now it was Saike's voice. She was hearing things!

_Please Sango. Please wait for me. I'm sorry you saw that... I needed a release. Something to get you off my every thought. You were still in my thoughts. You never leave my thoughts. _For some odd reason, through all the sadness he put her through, she trusted him. She trusted him with everything.

_I'll wait for you Sesshoumaru... _She whispered and set down, taking deep breathes. She closed her eyes.

She heard running footsteps to her. She smiled. Sesshoumaru.

A dark chuckle was heard through the clearing...

**End of Chapter**

CLIFF HANGER! MWUAHAHA!

Ok. Someone asked me like what's with the evil dude..

The evil dude is Naraku. Hello people. They haven't destroyed him.

Another note. Yes Sango is a demon. And yes she knows that. But sometimes she forgets. She hasn't been in her demon form as long as her human form. She still hasn't adjusted. Trust me. You'll see a lot more of her demon side.

Ok. Naraku is about to show his face. Trust me, I'm working on the next chapter right now!

**Note: **Any mistakes that are taken acount for is my editors fault. Not really. She's just not here right now, and I know you want this up.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Main Characters:_

_**Sango**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

_Main Pairings: _

_**Sango/Sesshoumaru**_

**Dedication: **

**To my best friend in the world. Katie.**

**Yeah all that great stuff anyways.**

**Warnings: Barley any mention of Kagome. **

**Summary(Revised): **A fairy changes Sango into something no one ever expected. Now she has to go through training to control her powers...Can she do it? Or will she have to back down? What's this? The Demon Concil wants to talk to Sango...about her turning from human to demon. Will she be accepted? Or rejected?

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**WIP ( Writing In Progress) For those who didn't know.**_

_Writer's Note:_

_This year I made a new year's resolution. I am going to make sure my stories are pretty long before I even think about coming to a closing. This story is going to be the first since I made it on New Year's Day I believe. I have my editor to yell at me if I begin to finish it. I want to make this a really long story and make it interesting._

_If you think I need improvement on anything...Please tell me! I would love to know!_

_I love you all my readers,_

_WolfPuppy_

_Editor's Note:_

_Hmm...she said whatever I want thinks -2 hours later- Hmmm... -10 hours later- AH! I CAN'T THINK! . Hi I ish smirt, i ish edjamacated!!!!!!_

_I wuv you alls,_

_SilverPhoenixFeather_

_Jade_

_Blackslayer/Black_

**Warning: There is sex in this. Yes. It's not very good, but there's sex. All you hentai brains can take it further.**

**Warning2: This is short! Don't like it? Well, shove it up your ass!!!!!**

Destiny Takes a Toll on Lives

Chapter Ten - An Untold Secret

The chuckle.

Oh how it now hit Sango full force. It wasn't Sesshoumaru. It definitely wasn't HIM.

It was Naraku.

Sango would know that chuckle anywhere.

"Well now. A little human girl trapped here with me." Naraku clicked his tounge as he stepped out of the shadows of the trees. "How you come right into my plan..."

Sango growled. "What plan, Naraku?" She stood up and got into a defensive position. Naraku smirked. "You really think you can take me on?" Sango smirked right back. "I **know **I can take you on **and** kill you."

And the fight began. (WP: I am not good with fighting scenes soo... Bare with me? )

It started out with Naraku attacking with his tentacles that came out of his body. Sango formed a sword in her hands and started cutting through them. "I'm different, Naraku. I'm not the same human. I'm not human." She took a few steps back and closed her eyes. A barrier went around her as she slowly transformed.

Her human ears slowly pointed and she slowly grew fangs, which prodded to come out of her mouth. "Let the games begin." She hissed slightly, her eyes bleeding red. She ran towards the hanyou who had destroyed all her hopes.

----

Sesshoumaru was running. He was running as fast as he could to where Sango was. 'Please be alive.' He whispered mentally and continued running.

----

Sango's sword appeared in her hand. "Ahh!" She slashed at Naraku, who put up a barrier at the last moment. That didn't stop Sango. She continued to slash at the barrier. She didn't tire as she continued. She was making cracks in the barrier. "Damn you, Naraku!" She screamed, finally hitting it one last time.

The sword went through the barrier and continued on. She took off Naraku's head. Blood didn't come out like Sango expect. It just turned into a pile of ash with a single doll on top of it.

Sango started crying and slowly fell to her knees. She had thought this would be the end. She had hoped it would be the end.

Footsteps.

Sango's head snapped up and she got up and put her sword out. Sesshoumaru slowly stepped into the clearing. "Sesshoumaru..." Sango breathed out. Sesshoumaru glared. "Who are you, woman?"

Sango sighed. "It's me... Sango. Sesshoumaru this is my demon form." Sesshoumaru growled. "You are not Sango. Sango is a human." Sango slowly transformed back before his eyes.

Sango kept her eyes down to the ground as she did. She could not bear to see his reaction. The footsteps came towards her and she felt her head being lifted. "Why have I not seen this side from you yet?" Sango gulped at the icy cold look she received. "I was scared, my lord."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "No more my lord. Sesshoumaru is what you can call me." Sango slowly blinked slightly. "Sesshoumaru..." She whispered. He seemed to be leaning towards her, closing in.

'Oh my god! He's going to do it! He's going to kiss me!' Their lips touched finally. Sesshoumaru was gentle, yet firm at the same time. Sango let a moan escape from her throat. Oh, she loved his kisses now. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, while she felt his arms around her waist.

Grass now prickled Sango's neck. The kiss broke and Sango took deep breathes to get air back into her oxygen deprived lungs. Sesshoumaru licked up Sango's neck slowly and found a nice spot and started sucking on it.

----

Saike was shaking Hiraku furiously. "They're about to do it!" Hiraku was trying to fly away from the very hyper active Saike. "Saike! I know! I can see!"

Saike finally let Hiraku go. "Do you know what this means? It means Naraku can finally be destroyed!" She spun around. Some fairy dust floated to the ground innocently. Grass grew where it touched.

Saike was singing. "Oh. The lord and lady finally come together in harmony. And the evil shall rot in hellll!" She did a high pitched note which made a few glasses nearby break.

Hiraku had covered her ears quickly, her eye twitching some. "Saike!" She screamed/ Saike blinked and looked at her. "Yes?" Hiraku sighed slightly. "Nothing..." She murmured and looked back to the mirror. "Look what you did! You made us miss most of it!"

Saike's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She quickly flew over and looked into the mirror.

----

Sango moaned as she felt Sesshoumaru's long member penetrate her maidenhood. She had expected a lot of pain, as she heard from village girls. It didn't hurt that much though. Probably the reason was because she was a demon now.

Sesshoumaru groaned at her tightness around his member. He growled at little bit when she moved, bringing him more pleasure. Sango smirked. Oh she knew how to make him tick now.

Sango tested it. She moved her hips by lifting them off the ground. Sesshoumaru growled a little bit. "You are testing my demon, Sango." Sango just laughed merrily. She found it funny!

Oh Sesshoumaru would show her funny.

Sesshoumaru slowly pulled his member from her. Sango withered around and protested. Suddenly her eyes widened and she yelped in pain. Sesshoumaru had pushed back in with such force, that she wouldn't start laughing anymore. Oh no she wouldn't.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lowly. He continued going in and out of her, being a little rough while doing so. Sango moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist as he did.

Oh she was loving it... A LOT.

He continued going at the same speed. Sango dug her newly grown claws into his back. "F-faster." She moaned out. That...was all Sesshoumaru needed to hear. Sesshoumaru growled some, his eyes bleeding red.

He began going faster. Sango cried out in pleasure. She was slowly turning into a demon, because her human side was running out of energy. Sango felt something building up inside of her lower region.

Sesshoumaru didn't speed up, nor slow down. He went harder into her small form compared to his.

"Sesshoumaru!" He heard from her. Her walls tightened around his member as she released. Sesshoumaru groaned her name into her ear as he spilled his seed into her womb. While she was still on the high of her orgasim, Sesshoumaru bit down into her neck.

Heavy breathing filled the clearing.

Sango closed her eyes as she took deep breathes. She slowly opened her eyes. "Wow..." She whispered and looked at him. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly.

"I'm guessing that was your first time?" Sango slowly nodded. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair. "Then I...have a lot to teach you." Sango blinked. "What?"

She didn't get time to speak again. She was on her hands and knees. Her cries and his groans filled the clearing again...

----

Hiraku and Saike were jumping around. "They finally mated!" They both laughed merrily.

"Now all they have to do is kill Naraku!" Hiraku cheered.

Saike nodded furiously. "Yes, yes!" She was doing a happy dance while in the air. She then sighed and smiled dreamily. "I wonder what their child would look like..."

Hiraku sighed. "Let's hope she doesn't get pregnant. That would damper the whole plan of them killing Naraku side by side." She smiled. "But if she does get pregnant... It'll all work out!"

Saike nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope Sesshoumaru doesn't mess it up." Hiraku shook her head. "He marked her! He will treat her like a princess..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sango: -speechless- You made us...have...sex?!

Sesshoumaru: I fucked her from behind?

WP: It seems logical...I mean Sesshoumaru's a dog sooo yeah...

Sesshoumaru: You...witch..

WP: Hehe.. -smiles innocently.-

THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS


End file.
